Need For Speed: Road Riders
by Wolf97
Summary: Set 1 year after Race Wars Willie Jackson and his friends domination of racing in Freemont City is threatened when 2 criminal organizations who want them out
1. Chapter 1

Time: 4 PM January 4 2009

Location: Sultan, Freemont City.

4 Cars lined up at the starting line. There was a Green Alfa Romeo Competizione 8c, a Gold Porsche 911 Carrera, a blue Lamborghini Gallardo and a black Subaru Impreza. All 4 drivers revved their engines as a woman walked between the cars. "3!..2!..1!..GO!" The woman said as the four cars took off. The Alfa Romeo was ahead keeping a distance with the Porsche following. Around the corner the Alfa Romeo drifted smoothly as the Porsche passed it. The Gallardo was tailing the Alfa Romeo trying to run it off the street. 4 cars moved in and out of lanes dodging traffic. The Impreza power slid on a sharp turn but lost control and was hit by a traffic car totaling it. The Competizione crossed the finish line first then the Porsche, and the Lamborghini. A young man exited the green Alfa Romeo. He wore a Black leather jacket with a white shirt and black pants with black Nikes. And and another man exited the Porsche. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black dress shirt and grey jeans and white Nikes.

"Good job Willie" said the Porsche driver.

"Not bad yourself Mickey" Said Willie.

The two watch as the Lamborghini crossed the finish line and slowing down. The Gallardo stopped and a tall Caucasian man in his mid 20s came out. He had short black hair blue eyes and was wearing a black leather trench coat with a black dress shirt black dress pants and polished dress shoes.

"Congratulations gentlemen" said the man. He had a thick eastern European accent.

"Thanks" Willie said.

"My name is Ruslan Aleksandrovich Martinov" said the man. "I've heard how you and your cousin control the street racing scene in Freemont City, I would like to discuss a deal with you and your cousin if you don't mind" Ruslan said.

"I don't know, last time we formed an alliance with some guy he crossed us" Willie said.

"Trust me, I won't double cross you guys". "My organization is expanding into Freemont City" Ruslan said.

"Where do you guys operate from?" Mickey asked.

"From the Leningrad Casino in the Belmont Estates" Ruslan said.

"Mickey call Frank and tell him meet me there" Willie said.

"I'll meet you there" Ruslan said driving off.

Willie and Mickey drove through the Belmont-Sultan tunnel leading to the suburb.

Willie and Mickey entered the Belmont Estates, it was filled with middle to high class homes and businesses. The area was divided into 5 distinct neighborhoods. The first was Kent a middle class area, most of the residents are of Scottish ancestry, and had many businesses. The second was Pleasantview a middle class area filled with residents of English ancestry, it had more schools and home to the Belmont University and Belmont Career Academy. The third was Shillington a wealthy neighborhood filled with casinos, big mansions, and night clubs. The fourth was Glendale, it was another wealthy neighborhood filled with mansions and retirement homes. The fifth was Dayton also known as Little Russia it was a wealthy neighborhood filled with rich Russian and Ukrainian expatriates it was also where Martinov lived and operated his Leningrad Casino. "Wow this place is nice" Willie said. They headed into the casino, it had a statue of Vladimir Lenin at the entrance.

"Looks like this guy's a fan of communism" Mickey said.

"Yeah there's even a picture of Julius Martov" Willie said.

Martinov welcomed them.

"Mr. Floriello and Mr. Jackson welcome" Matinov said walking into the main room.

"Now lets head to my office to discuss business".

 _Author's notes: Hello friends I decided to scrap my James Bond story and do a Sequel to Willie's story. Next chapter is on the way so peace :)_


	2. Let's Ride

The 2 followed Martinov into his office.

"Wait here gentlemen I'll be looking out for your cousin" Martinov said.

Willie and Mickey waited in the office looking around, it had a nice view of the dance floor and the bar and had a ivory desk with a leather chair and a small refrigerator. A few minutes later Martinov walked in with Frank and Juan. Frank was wearing a light black leather jacket with blue jeans and black combat boots and his dark brown hair slicked back. Juana was wearing a red hoodie with a black shirt with black jeans and white and black Nikes.

"Hey guys" Frank said.

"what's up amigos" Juan said.

They sat on chairs that Martinov's guards had brought in.

"Sergei get the guys some drinks" said Martinov.

Sergei went into the refrigerator and poured vodka into 4 glasses and served them.

"That will be all Sergei" Martinov said dismissing his henchman.

"So where was I.. Oh yes my organization is expanding into Freemont City and I wanna propose that you join us" Martinov explained.

"Don't know last time we trusted someone they backstabbed us" Frank said.

"Don't worry I wanna include you in my organization I am a very honest man" Martinov said. "There's a cargo coming in to Belmont from Bayview filled with stolen high end cars and I need a crew that can pull it off I need a driver, a shooter and a escort to protect the driver" said Martinov.

"Sounds risky what's the payout?" Frank said.

"A lot once I sell the cars" Martinov said.

"So a driver?.. I got this" Mickey said.

"Ok I'll call the rest of the crew" Frank said.

The 4 men left the casino and drove back to Frank's penthouse to discuss the plan.

In Frank's were Juan, Mickey, Joe, and Willie watching the Lakers game with Luis on the phone talking to his girlfriend and Akiko sitting on Willie's lap. Frank walked in with a bag.

"Guys listen up, as many of you all know the job that Martinov assigned us is very risky but there's a lot of cash involved" Frank said. "So I'll need a driver", shooter, and a crew to protect the driver" Frank said.

"Yo I'll be the driver" Mickey said.

"I got shooting" Joe said.

"Ok Me,Willie, Juan, and Luis well escort you guys, Akiko I want you to be lookout" Frank Said.

Frank opened a bag taking 7 guns out along with keys to some vehicles. Frank's phone rang and It was Martinov.

"Mr. Ames you have assembled your crew yes?" Martinov asked.

"Yes I have, what now?" Frank asked.

"Go to the garage on Willson Street in Old town, there you will meet one of my men" Martinov said.

"We'll take 2 cars" Frank said.

Juan got in his Chrysler 300 with Frank riding shotgun and Willie, Luis and Akiko in the backseat. Paul and Joe got in Paul's Porsche and they drove to the location.


	3. Preparation pt 1

Juan drove through the streets normally as he didn't want to attract any attention since he was carrying guns. Frank, Willie, Luis, and Akiko were riding along as passengers.

"So you think this deal with Martinov's legit?" Juan asked.

"Hey he seemed like he really meant what he said" Frank said.

"I don't know he could try and fuck us over in the end" Luis added.

"Hey we're here, call Mickey and Joe" Frank said.

 _Scene change_

Mickey speeded down the streets of little Italy, it was 9 at night and there weren't any cops patrolling the streets. Mickey drifted around the corner missing a garbage truck by inches. Mickey slowed down and stopped at a red light. His Gold Porsche 911 carrera with nitrous, turbo, and chrome bbs rims was his favorite car and drives it daily. Mickey has 4 other cars but his Porsche was his baby, his cars are a 2004 Mustang GT, a 2007 Dodge Charger, a 2006 Dodge Viper STR8 and a 2008 Dodge Durango he uses for SUV racing and transport purposes.

"So how long do we have till we get there?" Joes asked.

"I'd say about 20 to 30 minutes" Mickey answered.

"So how about them Lakers?" Joe asked.

"Ahh they're really kicking ass this year I can guarantee that they'll have another championship this year" Mickey said.

"I wouldn't bet on it Kobe has been slipping this month" Joe said.

"So how's your mother?" Joe asked.

"Great she's off pain medication". Mickey said.

"That's good to hear" Joe said.

Mickey's mother Sofia was in a bad accident after she fell down the stairs in her house and broke her hips.

"And how's Dominic?" Joe asked.

"Good he's started college at Freemont Community College in Regal Park this year.

Domenic Floriello who is 18 is a college student whose birthday is next month and Mickey plans on recruiting him to the Shadow Racers. They drove on for a while when Mickey's phone rang, it was Willie.

"Yo" Mickey said.

"Hey Mickey we're at the location, you there yet?" Willie asked.

"Not yet were 20 minutes away" Mickey answered.

"Ok good" Willie replied.

Mickey gunned the engine on his Porsche and was speeding at about 170 MPH with no traffic nearby. Mickey arrived at the location. He and Joe exited the car and walked towards the others who were there.

Frank walked towards the garage door and knocked on it. A tall man about 6 ft 2 with dark hair and a came out.

"We're here because Mr. Martinov said to" Frank said.

"Ah yes of course, come with me" said the man, he was dressed in a black suit, with a white dress shirt and black leather loafers along with sunglasses and he had a strong Eastern European accent.

They crew walked around and saw 5 cars, the first was a black 2006 Honda Civic with tinted windows, the second was a dark blue Chevy Cobalt SS with bulletproof tires and a windows, the third was a 1995 GMC Suburban with a battering ram bulletproof windows, tires, and sidings, the fourth was a 2004 Red Stock Mustang, and the last was a 2007 black Lincoln Town Car with blue tinted windows and red bbs rims.

"The Suburban will be used for the gunmen" the man said.

"Alright we'll see you guys there" Mickey said getting into the suburban"

"We'll call you when we get to the shipyard, I'll text you the location" Joe said getting in the passenger seat.

"There's some firepower in the back, the ship yard is heavily guarded" the man said.

"Ok see ya at the shipyard" Mickey said driving off.


	4. Preparation pt 2 And The Job

T

"Ok see ya at the shipyard" Mickey said driving off. The black suburban drove off disappearing through the night.

"We need 4 escorts and a lookout" the man said.

"I got dibs on the Honda" Frank said.

"I'll take the Cobalt" Willie said.

"Mustang's mine" Juan said.

"So I guess I got the town car" Luis said.

"So I'm lookout then..right?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah babe come with me" Willie said.

"One more thing before you head out,all your cars have been equipped with EMPs and dash cams" the man said.

"Ok be back shortly" Frank said driving off with the others following.

Willie drove out behind Frank with Luis to his left side and Juan to his right. The SMS messenger in Frank's car rang, it was Mickey.

"Yo it's Mickey Martinov's guy sent me the coordinates, it's at the Peterson Shipyard in northern Regal Park" Mickey said.

They drove on through the night driving through familiar places.

"First time doing criminal activity huh?" Akiko asked Willie.

"No not at all, when I was 14 I went joy riding in my neighbor's old Ford Maverick" Willie said.

"We're you caught?" Akiko asked.

"Not by the 5'O but my aunt and uncle found out and I was grounded for the entire summer" Willie said nostalgically.

"My first was shoplifting when I was 14, I got caught by the cops and had to be picked up at the police station I got grounded for a week and my parents had me apologize to the store owner" Akiko said.

"Mine's was stealing a car, street racing, speeding, reckless driving, property damage, and assault on a cop" Frank said through the radio scanner in the cars. Frank had a long rap sheet with the cops which was another reason he left Palmont City.

"Shit homes that's alot, I only got arrested once and that was for battery on my ex girlfriend's brother.

"First time for me was me, Bobby, Raul, and Jose robbed a liquor store in Little Mexico 2 years ago" Luis said.

"What is this, story time?" Mickey said.

"You heard us?" Frank asked

"No shit the SMS was on" Mickey answered.

"Hey Joe what was your first criminal act?" Willie asked.

"Stole a car an old 66 Malibu when I was 15, parents sent me to my grandparents in Italy came back when I was 24" Joe said.

"Where are you from anyways?" Frank asked.

"Brooklyn, I moved out here 3 years ago to help with my cousin's auto shop and to race since California is a hotspot for racing" Joe said.

"Which reminds me how old are you?" Mickey asked.

"Turning 33 on the 23rd of this month" Joe said.

"No family?" Mickey asked.

" a 3 year old son back home in New York and my parents, no siblings" Joe said.

"You have any kids?" Joe asked to Mickey.

"No not ready to settle down I was married from 02-05 her name was Rosa Serna she was the biggest bitch ever, she cheated on me, stole from me, and was a fucking junkie who almost got me killed..not getting married for a while" Mickey said.

"You know how to shoot right?" Frank asked.

"I was in the army from 93-2000 I can shoot better than most of these cops and gang bangers" Mickey said.

"Yo guys I'm here, its heavily _guarded_ by some type of small army". Mickey said.

Mickey and Joe exited the SUV and went around to the back. Mickey opened the trunk and pulled out a desert eagle Joe pulled out his Walther PPK cocking it back.

"Really schmuck, a Walther.. what are you James Bond?" Mickey asked.

"Oh shut up" Joe said.

Joe and Mickey put on bulletproof vests and called the others.

"We're going in" Mickey said to Frank.

 _Scene Changes_

Frank, set up position along with the other's

"Yo Will when Mickey gives the go ahead charge in with your car" Frank said.

"Akiko go on the lookout tower and let us know what's happening" Willie said handing Akiko a pair of binoculars and a walkie talkie from the trunk of the Cobalt. Akiko climbed up the tower and kept view, she saw Mickey and Joe sneaking around to the cars.

 _Scene change_

Mickey and Joe made their way towards the area where the cars we're being lowered off the truck. The guards looked ordinary but had guns, they had blue dress shirts and spoke what sounded like Spanish.

"Baja Los carros"(lower the cars) said one guard.

One guard noticed Mickey.

"Intru- BAM! Mickey shot the guard in the chest before he could finish his statement.

"Donde estas puto?"(Where are you bitch?) said another.

BAM! BAM! A guard shot at Joe but he managed to take cover.

They were pinned down as more men came firing at them.

Joe shot out a stack of boxes causing them to fall on some of the guys.

"Chingate cabron"(Fuck you bastard) one man screamed.

Mickey shot another guy in his chest and Joe picked off a few.

"Assholes" Mickey taunted wrestling one guy to the ground and beating his face in till it was bloody and smashed.

Joe popped one in a guy's head and shot 6 others.

"Joe, get in the truck I'll cover you" Mickey said.

"Ok" Joe replied.

Joe got in the truck driving off with severs men tailing him.

Mickey shot one last guy execution style in the head and ran to the Suburban and tailed them.

"Yo Frank move out!" Mickey said.

Mickey floored it, this GMC was not bad though it was slower than his Dodge Durango it was more durable and was bulletproof.

"I might ask Martinov if I can keep it" Mickey joked.

4 cars were tailing the truck carrying the cars. Frank used the EMP from his Civic on one of the gang members cars a red 90s Honda accord sedan causing it to spin and hit an oil truck causing a big explosion.

"Lovely fireworks" Frank said.

Mickey rammed a blue Lexus IS500 causing it to fall of the highway into the water.

Juan fired an EMP at a blue Cadillac CTS causing to spin out and it got demolished by Mickey using his battering ram. The last car was a blue 1998 Acura Integra sedan that Mickey made quick work of by ramming it into a semi truck.

"Let's split up and meet back at the garage" Frank said.

Mickey drove back to the garage in Oldtown. Mickey arrived before anybody else.

Joe drove in with the truck with the cars.

"Well here we go" Martinov's guard said.

The truck was carrying a new 2009 Nissan GTR, a 2009 Pontiac Solstice, a 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo, an Infiniti G35, a Audi r8, a Porsche carrera gt, and a Bentley Continental.

"Where are the others?" The Man asked.

"On their way" Joe said.

Just then the others showed up.

"Well we did it" Frank said.

"Good job guys, Mr. Martinov will wire your cuts after he sells the vehicles, park your cars in the garage they'll be available for future use" the man said.

They park the cars in the garage and exited.

"Yo It's alright we crash at your place?" Luis asked to Frank.

"Sure guys it'll be a little crowded but we'll manage" Frank said.

Luis, Frank, Willie and Akiko rode with Juan while Joe rode with Mickey.

It was about 2 in the morning when they got back to Frank's penthouse.

"Man I'm wiped out I'll you all in the morning" Willie said going to his room.

The rest played cards and talked until Akiko went to bed joining Willie in his room.

"Well guys it's been fun but I'm hitting the hay" Frank said.

Luis brought an air mattress from his car and laid on it.

"I'm crashing too" Luis said.

Juan laid on a couch while Joe laid on the other couch and Mickey slept in the sofa chair, it was almost 4 in the morning when they went to bed.


	5. The New Guy

Frank's phone rang at 10 AM waking him from his sleep.

"Hello?" Frank asked tired.

"It's me Martinov, my friend told me you guys did a great job and as promised your cuts have been wired to your accounts. $2 million each, I'll call when I have another job" Martinov said.

 _One Week Later_

Frank had just finished a race just winning a 2 lap circuit race against a GTR, a Mazda Miata, and a 1986 Toyota Corolla GT. Frank exited his Supra that was black and purple and gold tinted windows. Frank walked over to the driver of the Corolla he was wearing a white t shirt with blue jeans and black Nikes.

"Nice racing kid, you almost had me" Frank said. The driver stepped out of the car to shake hands with Frank.

"Thanks" the driver said. He looked no younger than 18, African American, with a mini afro and wearing a blue hoodie with the sleeves cut off with blue jeans and black motorcycle boots.

"Who are you?" Frank asked.

"DeShawn Montoya" he said.

"You got good skills DeShawn" Frank said.

"Yeah I'm a big fan of you and your crew, I seen a lot of your races" DeShawn said.

"How old are you?" Frank said.

"17" DeShawn answered.

"Your a good racer for your age, how'd you like join my crew?" DeShawn asked.

" you serious?" DeShawn asked.

"Yeah I could use a guy like you" Frank said.

"We sometimes do criminal activity are still down?" Frank asked.

"Yeah.. I unfortunately had my share of criminal activity, I was sent to juvie when I was 13 for a robbery and a stolen gun" DeShawn said.

"Well come with me to my house my crew's meeting there" Frank said.

Frank and DeShawn arrived at Frank's penthouse. It looked like everyone was here seeing as Frank's parking garage was filled.

Frank entered the room of his penthouse apartment where the rest of the crew is.

"Hey Frank who's the new guy?" Juan asked.

"Guys this is DeShawn Montoya new addition to the crew" Frank said.

"Speaking of which Martinov called and said there's another job to do" Willie said.

"Alright we'll head over" Frank said.

All 8 crew members headed the garage in Oldtown where Martinov's guy was waiting he was wearing the same black suit and tie with sunglasses and smoking a cigarette.

"Hello guys, whose the new guy?" The man asked.

"Names DeShawn, DeShawn Montoya" DeShawn answered.

"What do you do?" The man asked.

"I tune and fix cars and the best racer in South Bay" DeShawn answered.

"Heh I don't know about that" Willie whispered to Mickey.

"Well the new job is there's 4 Gold Porsches that Martinov wants. There at a warehouse in Little Mexico, its a chop shop run by the Quintana Syndicate so it's heavily guarded" the man said.

"Ok so here's the plan, were gonna sneak in and scout the place then make our move" Frank said.

"We're gonna use the SUV" Mickey said to the Man.

"Sure I've put body armor and rifles in the back" The man said.

"Mickey was the driver while Frank rode shotgun, Juan, Akiko, and Willie rode in the backseat while Luis and DeShawn rode in the back with the artillery.

"I sure hope he keeps the cars safe" DeShawn said.

"He will" Luis assured.

"Where's Joe?" Willie asked.

"Back in New York visiting his kid" Mickey said.

"So new kid where do you live?" Juan asked.

"In South Bay with my aunt" DeShawn said.

"What happened to your parents?" Akiko asked.

"My dad died when I was 13...and my mom is in jail.

"Had it rough huh kid?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah we had no opportunities, my dad came from Cuba and my mom sold drugs. I got a job for some car crew stealing cars off the street eventually after my dad got died of a heart attack from a cocaine overdose I started robbing people underneath the Regal Park bridge to help pay the rent and bills until my mom got caught selling drugs when I was 15 so I ended up going to a foster home in Little Mexico. It was no fun all the Hispanic kids in there because I was black" DeShawn said.

"What happened after?" Mickey asked.

"Robbed a grocery store a month later, then got put in juvie for a year then I got released to my Aunt. Then I started working at South Bay Imports and then started street racing" DeShawn said.

"We're almost here" Mickey said.

They arrived at the warehouse and saw the warehouse was heavily guarded by Quintana men.

"Looks like getting in won't be easy" Mickey said.

"Tell you what, drive through the fucking gate. We're busting in loud and clear" Frank said.

"After we ram them bust out shooting, I'll drive around the area ramming any reinforcements" Mickey said.

"Got it, suite up everybody!" Frank said.

Mickey gunned the engine of the GMC and charged forward.

They smashed through the gate taking out a lookout tower and knocking a dumpster over. The Quintana members were surprised.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE NOW!" Frank said busting out and the others did as well.

Frank gunned down two guards while Willie, Akiko, Juan, and Luis rushed into a building. Inside the small building were 20 or some men running out to the lot.

"Jorge don't let nobody in here" said one guy leaving.

"SURPRISE BITCH!" Willie yelled hitting Jorge in the head with the back stock of his AK knocking him out.

"This has to be the control to open the warehouse" Luis said pushing the button.

The warehouse door opened and more guards came rushing out.

Mickey and Frank were able to dispatch all of the men and gain access to the warehouse which had the four gold Porsche's.

"Oh my god I think I'm in love.." Mickey said almost drooling.

"Jesus Christ the Quintanas must be filthy rich" Frank said.

"I'll drive one" Mickey said.

"Me too" Willie said.

"I got the third one" Akiko said.

"I call last one" Juan said.

"Hey DeShawn take the SUV back to the garage" Frank said.

"We'll see you guys there" Luis said.

DeShawn got in the SUV with Luis getting in too and driving off.

DeShawn drove off, the others left ahead of them.

DeShawn drove at a normal speed since police were starting to head towards the warehouse.

"Hey DeShawn wanna come over and help me fix my car?" Luis asked.

"Yeah sure" DeShawn answered.

"What kind of car do you got?" DeShawn asked.

"My main car is a 1970 GTO. And my other car is a 1967 Camaro but yesterday I bought a 1980 Firebird that I plan on fixing up" Luis said.

"Yeah I have nothing to do any ways" DeShawn said.

The two arrived at the garage with everyone getting in their cars to leave.

DeShawn parked the car in the garage and gave the keys to Martinov's guy.

"You did good kid" The man said.

"Yeah nice job" Frank said.

Luis and DeShawn headed to Luis's house to work on his car.


	6. Dominic's Birthday Fiasco

1 Month later

February 16 2009

Quintana Compound, East Bay Freemont City.

9:00 AM

A black Maybach 57 with gold rims pulled into the compound and a man wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie and a white dress shirt stepped out of the rear.

"Hola Señor Quintana" said a man in a blue dress shirt and black pants.

Quintana was led into his house it was a nice white mansion with a large foyer a big kitchen a big dinning room and the second floor had a large master bedroom with a bathroom and the second room had an office. Quintana sat down in his office and picked up his phone.

"Hello" Quintana said.

"Señor Quintana soy Angelo, mira los carros dorado se robado"(Mr. Quintana this is Angelo, look the gold cars got solen)

"Quien se robado?" Quintana asked.

"No sabes" Angelo said.

"Buscar los pendejos que robado los carros" Quintana said. (Look for the idiots who stole the cars)

"Puta Madre chingao" Quintana cursed kicking a chair over.

Just then one of Quintana's henchmen came in he was wearing a blue shirt and black dress pants with dress shoes.

"Señor, Angelo said he saw a dark red GMC Suburban leaving the scene one" the henchman said.

"What was the license plate number?" Quintana asked.

"FC7810" the guy said.

"Find the truck" Quintana said.

"No problem Señor, Angelo is looking at the surveillance cameras" the man said.

"In the meantime find that SUV and tail it to wherever they're going.

"Will do" the man said before leaving.

 _Some time later_

Time: 2PM

Location: Mickey's House Little Italy, Freemont City

The crew was celebrating Dominic Floriello's birthday Mickey's younger brother.

"Hey man happy birthday and welcome to the Shadow Racers" Frank said.

Dominic was wearing a blue shirt that said Pepsi and dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes. He looked like a younger version of Mickey with shorter black hair and a was about 6'0 same height as Mickey.

"Aww my babies are all grown up" their mother said hugging them.

"Hey Dom make a wish on you're cake" Willie said.

"I haven't brought it out yet sweetie" Ms. Floriello said.

"Sup Amigos" Juan said coming in with his wife Jacky and their baby.

"Fuckin Juan" Mickey said noticing the 12 pack of beer.

"I know I told him not to bring the beer but you know?" Jacky said.

"Aww he's so cute" Akiko said stroking Juan Jr.'s hair.

"He's getting big" Frank said.

"Hello everyone" Stephanie greeted.

Stephanie had been busy with police work that she hadn't had time to hang with the crew.

"Hey Steph" Frank greeted sounding slightly flirtatious.

Everyone except Stephanie knew that Frank liked her.

"Looks like Frank's trying to make a move" Willie whispered to Luis.

"Hey Dom how's it going?" Joe greeted coming in with a large plate of Pasta.

"Ciao signora Floriello"(Hello Ms. Floriello) Joe greeted.

"Wow you speak Italian Joseph?" Ms. Floriello asked.

"Of course.. I'm Italian" Joe said.

"Where is your family from?" Ms. Floriello asked.

"My old man was from Naples and my from Palermo, Sicily" Joe said.

"Where are you from?" Joes asked.

"I was born in Florence but I grew up in Jersey City and my husband was born and raised in Ravenna" Ms. Floriello said. Ms. Floriello looked good for her age despite being in her 50s she had long brown hair and a nice body.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your husband?" Joe asked.

"He was involved in mafia activity in New York and Freemont, shortly after Dominic was born he was arrested for racketeering. He spent 6 years in prison I had to raise the boys on my own for a while, he was very abusive and very angry. One time he beat me while I was pregnant with Mickey. He cheated on me as well and had 3 children from 2 women. And for some reason he doesn't seem to acknowledge Mickey which is funny because if you see Mickey and my husband they look almost like brothers" Ms. Floriello said.

"You know where your husband is?" Joe asked.

"He's coming but Mickey and Dominic don't know yet and don't plan on telling them" Ms. Floriello said.

"Yo Joe you coming I just set up the pool table" Mickey asked.

"Yeah I'm coming downstairs right now" Joe said.

"Tell the boys I'm bringing the cake down" Ms. Floriello said.

"Ok" Joe said heading into Mickey's basement.

Everyone was playing pool and listening to music when Ms. Floriello brought down the cake. They sang happy birthday and had cake. Just then there was a knock on the door and Ms. Floriello went to answer it. Moments later Ms. Floriello came in along with an older man.

"This is my husband Alessandro". Ms. Floriello introduced.

"Ciao pizanos sono Alessandro Floriello" Mr. Floriello announced.

"Hey dad" Dominic said.

Alessandro was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with black slacks and had his his hair combed back, he look similar to Mickey accept older.

"Hello dad" Mickey said uneasy.

The rest of the crew continued on to avoid the awkward situation.

"Hello son" Mr. Floriello said.

"If you'll excuse I gotta go" Mickey said.

"Mickey stay, come on don't leave" Ms. Floriello said.

"Well I don't know why you brought him here when all he's going to do disrespect me" Mickey said.

"Listen to your mother" Mr. Floriello said.

"Or what you're gonna hit me?" Mickey taunted.

"You know why I always used to hit you? It's because you're disrespectful mouth" Mr. Floriello said.

"Stop it! not in front of the guests" Ms. Floriello said.

"Mom it's ok I'll leave" Mickey said.

"No don't" Ms. Floriello said.

"Listen to your god damn mother!"

"Nah fuck you, you fucking prick I'm off to the bar. Sorry this had to happen Dominic but happy birthday and mom I love you, to rest of my friends sorry you had to see this" Mickey said leaving.

"Wow" Frank said.

"I didn't say anything to him" Mr. Floriello said.

"Alessandro go upstairs" Ms. Floriello said.

"Damn I've never seen him blow up like that" Willie said.

"I knew this was going to happen" Ms. Floriello sighed.

Mr. Floriello went home while the rest of the crew helped Ms. Floriello clean up.

"Ms. I'll see if I can talk to him" Frank said.


	7. Blowing Off Steam

Mickey hopped in his Porsche and floored it. He stopped at a red light when a driver in a black BMW M3 E46 with red BBS rims and a viper spoiler. The driver had black son glasses, a black leather jacket with light brown hair and dark black jeans.

"Yo Mickey I heard you roll with the Shadow Racers now" the driver said.

"Yeah wanna quick race?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah sure don't be mad when I beat you" the driver said.

"Ya know Anthony you talk big game for a little shit" Mickey taunted.

"I'll race you for $200 bucks from here to the bar on Whipple avenue" Mickey said.

The two racers gunned their engines and Mickey floored it keeping a distance. The BMW was following behind gaining on Mickey. Mickey drifted a corner slightly hitting a hydrant knocking it over.

"Son of bitch" Mickey cursed knowing his car might be dented. Mickey lost the lead letting the beamer go ahead.

"Come on dammit!" Mickey said dodging a traffic car. Mickey caught up and took a short cut through the alley but the beamer zoomed by on the main road.

"Fanculo! (Fuck)" Mickey cursed running over a traffic cone.

Now on a open road Mickey gunned his engine shifting to 6th gear and zoomed past the beamer. Mickey arrived at the bar before the other guy.

"Looks like you owe me $200 Anthony" Mickey said getting out of the car.

"Yeah here ya go, that can cover that dent in your car" Anthony said.

"Hey kid how about ya come and get a drink, it's on me" Mickey offered.

"Yeah sure, I got no where to be" Anthony said.

Mickey and Anthony entered Di Mio's Bar it was Mickey's favorite bar.

"Hey Sal give a beer and give Anthony a beer" Mickey said to the bartender Sal.

"Here ya go on the house" Sal said.

"Thanks Sal" Mickey said.

"Don't mention it" Sal said.

"Heyyy! Sal how ya doin?" asked an older guy who walked into the bar.

"Hey Johnny what's up?" Sal asked.

"Not much just needed to get out" Johnny said.

Johnny Bianchi was an older guy in his mid 40s he was in the mafia and a friend of Mickey's father. Salvatore Giorno was the nephew of mob boss Gino Di Mio.

Mickey talked with other people for a while when a young girl caught his attention.

"Damn dude she's smoking" Mickey said.

"That's Theresa Giuliani she's the new waitress" Anthony said.

"Come on go for it Anthony get her number" Mickey said.

"Nah she's way out of my league" Anthony said.

Anthony Libretto, 26 was one of Mickey's friends he looked like a tough guy but was shy around women.

"Well fuck I'm gettin her number" Mickey said.

Theresa had long dark blonde hair down to her waist, light skin, wearing a white baby doll shirt with a denim mini skirt and black knee high boots.

"Hello can I get you something?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah a vodka martini and my friend will have white wine" Mickey said.

"Ok" Theresa said.

"You from Italy?" Mickey asked.

"No but I'm Swiss Italian, my family is from Lugano, Switzerland.

"You need a ride home after work?" Mickey asked.

"Um yes but why you offer?" Theresa asked.

"Just being generous" Mickey said.

"I get off work in 10 minutes" Theresa said.

"Ok good" Mickey said.

Theresa served them the drinks and they sat for a while talking.

"Well you ready?" Mickey asked Theresa.

"Yes" Theresa asked.

"Hey Anthony ya gonna be ok here?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah sure" Anthony said.

Mickey headed out to the parking lot with Theresa.

"What car do you drive?" Theresa asked.

"That Gold Porsche" Mickey said switching off the alarm.

They got in and Mickey drove off.

"You have a nice car, do you race?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah do you?" Mickey asked.

"Yes I race in the Freemont Racing League" Theresa said.

"Do you have a car?" Mickey asked.

"I had a black Alfa Romeo Brera.

"What happened to it?" Mickey asked.

"It got totaled when I raced on the streets against some punk kid" Theresa said.

"Who was it?" Mickey asked.

"It was some kid named Julian Chang" Theresa said.

"Julian Chang?, I couldn't stand that little son of a bitch" Mickey said.

" I bought a Dodge Viper that I'm fixing up" Theresa said.

"I also got a Dodge Viper, a red one" Mickey said.

They arrived at Theresa's place, it was an apartment complex with a large parking lot, it was in the more high class area of Little Italy.

"Thanks for the ride" Theresa said.

"You're welcome and nice talking to you" Mickey said.

"Here's my number if you wanna talk any time" Theresa said.

"Ok thanks" Mickey said.

He watched Theresa walk away and she looked fabulous. It was 8 pm son Mickey decided to head home feeling more better.

Mickey turned on the radio, Arms in race by fallout boy was on. Mickey's father never acknowledged him as his son accusing his mother of infidelity. Even though Mickey was practically a spitting image of his father. Another reason was he wanted Mickey to marry a fellow mob boss's daughter.

"One day I'm gonna sit down and talk to dad" Mickey said to himself.

Mickey pulled into his garage where his other vehicles we're and exited the car. He went around the front and saw the others were there. Mickey entered his house and saw his friends were still there.

"Feel better?" Joe asked.

"Much" Mickey answered.

"You kinda scared us buddy" Frank said.

"Just needed to get stuff off my mind" Mickey said.

"You're Mom's downstairs" Willie said.

Mickey headed down to his basement where his mother and Dominic were

Ms. Floriello looked at Mickey and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for bringing your father here" She said.

"It's ok ma I just went to the bar for a while" Mickey said.

"Hey where's dad anyway?" Mickey asked

"He went to work" Ms. Floriello said.

The rest of the crew came downstairs and continued partying until everyone went home at midnight. Mickey helped Dominic and his mom clean up.

"It's 1:45 in the morning how are we gonna get home ma" Dominic asked.

"I'll drop you guys off" Mickey said.

Mickey dropped off Dominic and their mom off at her house in Old Town. It was 2 AM so Mickey headed off to find a quick race. He found a sprint with his former TFCK crew mate Salvatore De Luca and his friend Luc.

"Hey Sal you ready?" Mickey said.

"Long time Mick" Salvatore said.

Salvatore had a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo with black racing hart rims.

Luc had a 2002 Red Pontiac Trans Am.

Race is from here to Little Italy" Luc said.

They revved up their engines and shifted off. Mickey shifted first gaining a huge lead over Luc and Salvatore. Mickey used his nos keeping a comfortable lead over the other 2. Mickey swerved past a truck, Luc and Salvatore followed catching up.

Mickey heard his police scanner.

"Units in the area we got a 911 call about dangerous drivers possibly racers, I need units to start up that way" The dispatcher said.

"I'm in the area can I get a description" one officer said.

"Suspects are driving a Porsche, Trans Am and a Lamborghini" the dispatcher said.

"Log me on to that call I'll look for them" the officer said.

"Shit" Mickey said.

Mickey took a shortcut through a construction site knocking down signs and running over traffic cones. Salvatore ran into a cop and was being chased.

"I'm on to that speeding party" The officer said.

"Dammit" Mickey yelled.

Mickey zoomed by a Crown Victoria interceptor and he turned his sirens on after seeing Mickey and did a u turn to pursue Mickey.

"I caught on to the Porsche driver and he's running" said an officer.

Mickey zoomed out of the cop's line of sight going 160 mph.

"I lost the Porsche" said the pursuing officer.

"I've managed to stop the Trans Am driver, he's in our custody" said an officer".

"Shit Luc got pinched" Mickey said.

"Name is Lucio Cipriani had an outstanding warrant for evading police custody" said an officer.

"Shit he's screwed"Mickey laughed.

Mickey made it to the end of the race with Salvatore following.

"Good racing" said Salvatore handing $750.

"Nice racing with you Sal, lay low for a while" Mickey said.

"You too bro, let me know if you wanna race again, I'm organizing races throughout Freemont and the Belmont Estates" Salvatore said. Mickey drove off, it was 5 AM so Mickey headings home and went to bed.


	8. Sabotaging Quintana's Race

Time: 8 AM

March 5 2009

Martinov called the crew for another job.

"Hello Frank I have another Job, go meet my contact in Old Town" Martinov said.

Frank and the rest of the crew headed to the garage in Old Town where they met Martinov's contact, he was wearing the same suit as always.

"Hey bro what does Mr. Martinov want?" Frank asked.

"He want's you to ruin a race in Regal Park" the contact said.

"How we do that?" Akiko asked.

"Quintana's men are racing and I had their cars rigged to blow as soon as they activate the nos" the contact said.

"Frank and Willie you'll be driving this custom Mazda rx8, you're job is to taunt them to point where they'll be forced to used the nitrous" the contact explained.

"Micky, Joe, and DeShawn you'll be in this Acura Integra coup" the contact said.

"Juan, Luis, and Akiko you'll be in this Honda Civic SI, oh and be sure to switch the money with this counterfeit cash" the contact said handing Frank a case full of fake money.

The crew rolled out and headed to Regal Park.

"Man you we're right about forming this partnership with Martinov" Willie said.

"I wouldn't bet on it, remember Carlos led us on for a long time before backstabbing us" Frank said.

"We're coming up" Mickey said.

There we're 3 cars there. A red Infiniti G35, a red Pontiac G5, and a red Nissan GTR.

"Here's the cash, $20,000" Frank said handing him the case. Mickey managed to steal the real case of $20,000.

"THREE!, TWO!, ONE! GO!" one of Quintana's men yelled.

All the racers took off. Mickey kept ahead next to the G5 driver.

"Think you could win in that piece of shit?" Mickey taunted running the driver off the road. The G5 driver was a fat male wearing a red shirt.

"Come on fat so, my granny goes faster than that and she's in a wheelchair" Joe taunted.

"See you at finish line you guido fuck" the driver of the G5 said using his nos.

The G5 driver used his nos and within a few seconds the G5 erupted in flames exploding and killing the driver.

"Wow" Mickey said.

Frank was neck and neck with the driver of the G35, it was a Hispanic girl wearing red to show her allegiance to the Quintana Syndicate.

"Ok grandma take your time" Willie said.

"Callate pinche gringo(shut up fucking white boy)" the woman barked.

"Are you slow mentally as well?" Frank said.

"Shut up white boy" The woman said.

"Come on baby I know you got a thing for me" Frank teased.

"Bye creep" the woman said in a smirk hitting her nos.

The G35 bursted in a raging inferno killing the girl.

"Well she's TOAST!" Frank said laughing, Willie bursted out laughing too.

Juan caught up to the GTR the driver was a light skinned Hispanic man also belonging to the Quintanas.

"Hey ese 2 you go any slower?" Juan taunted.

"Vete al la chingada(go fuck yourself)" the guy man said.

"Chingate cabron( fuck off bastard)" Juan said back.

"Sigele ablando mierda te va chingar(keep talking shit I'm gonna fuck you up)" the man said.

"ha!" Akiko laughed.

"A LA CHINGADA!( to fuck) the man said hitting the nos.

The GTR exploded crossing the finish line along with Juan.

"Dammit what happened!" the race director said.

"Looks like your racers blew a gasket" Juan said.

"You're disqualified since the racers died" the director said.

"The race is forfeited nobody gets the money, get the fuck out before the cops show up" the director announced getting into his car a black Toyota Supra. The crew left and went back to the garage in Old Town.

Everyone was paid their cuts and went home.

Willie headed to Akiko's apartment to spend the day with her.

"Hello baby" Akiko greeted.

Willie was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and white Nikes.

Akiko was wearing a red bare belly shirt with short shorts and high heels.

"Hey gorgeous" Willie said handing her a gold necklace.

"Wow thanks" Akiko said.

"Hey wanna go to the beach?" Willie asked.

"Sure" Akiko said.

Akiko and Willie packed some sandwiches and drinks. They walked to his green Competizione and put the stuff in the trunk and drove off. They arrived at the beach in East Bay. They ate and enjoyed the view and swam for a while. Akiko changed into a bikini and sunbathed while Willie rubbed lotion on her back.

"Hey Willie you still have Matt's old car?" Akiko asked.

"No I sold it a while back to sum kid" Willie answered.

"What about Paul's car?" She asked.

"Sold it to sum rich guy from Rockport" Willie answered.

"And Jose's car?" Akiko asked again.

"Sold it to Joe's brother" Willie said.

"You ever selling your Civic?" Akiko asked.

"No way that's my baby, that and the Alfa Romeo" Willie said.

"Awe I thought I was your baby?" Akiko said pouting.

"Of course you are" Willie said pulling in her for a kiss.

"I am buying another car soon" Willie said.

"Anything in mind" Akiko asked.

"Either a Charger or a Cadillac CTS" Willie said.

"Why a Cadillac?" Akiko asked.

"I grew up a fan of em, my owns a 1978 El Dorado and a 1976 Coup DeVille" Willie said.

"I've always loved imports" Akiko said.

"So do I but I like any type really" Willie said.

"Wanna stay over?, Frank's gonna be out late" Willie asked.

"Yeah" Akiko said.

Willie and Akiko went back home to Frank's penthouse, frank wasn't home. Willie and Akiko poured some liquor and had fun the whole night.


	9. Man Down

_March 6 2009_

 _10 pm_.

Señor Quintana paced back and forth angrily. His raced was sabotaged and his cash was swapped with counterfeit.

"Señor I followed the SUV back to a garage in Old Town. Said one of his henchmen.

"Send a small amount of men over there to handle the problem" Quintana ordering.

"Si Señor(Yes sir)" the henchman said.

 _Elsewhere..._

 _Dalton, Freemont City. T_

Frank was about to race with this one guy. The driver of the vehicle was Martin Quintana the nephew of the Quintana leader. Martin had a black 1999 Nissan Skyline GTR with tinted windows and RHD with a leather interior. Martin was wearing a blue shirt with a dark red vest black slacks and combat boots. Frank sized him up, he was about 6'4 wide frame and bulky with short straight hair and a mustache.

"You ready homes?" Martin said.

"Yeah sure" Frank said eyeing him one more time.

"It's a sprint race a 3 miles long. Cash is 2,000" Frank said.

"Fine..LET'S GO!" Martin said revving his engine.

A Supra and a Skyline two famous imports took off rolling.

Frank had an advantage but Martin was in his ass like white on rice.

"This joker thinks he can take me on" Frank said to himself.

They came around a corner with Martin sideswiping a truck.

"Shit"Martin said.

Martin slipped by Frank who drifted into an alley knocking over bags of garbage.

Frank shifted gears catching up to Martin but Martin blocked his lane. Frank and Martin swerved to avoid a minivan making it crash in to a car. Frank and Martin were approaching the finish line Frank edged ahead. Just as Frank was about to cross the finish line a black Hummer H2 came out of an alley and T boned Frank causing his car to flip and role a 2 times into a construction site. Martin passed hum winning the race. two men came out the hummer dressed in red suits and black masks with Tommy Guns opened fire on Frank's Supra and it was hit with a barage of bullets.

"That's for Fucking with my uncle's race Pendejo(stupid)" Martin said driving off.

The Hummer drove off following it.

 _At Juan's place.._

 _10:30 Am._

 _Baranec, Freemont City._

Juan, Willie, Akiko, Joe, and DeShawn were watching a baseball game when the news came on.

"What could it be now?" Joe said annoyed.

"This just in.. a bad car accident happened in the Dalton district, the car is a black and purple Toyota Supra.. the driver is an unknown white male believed to be in his early 20s we'll give you more on this update" the report said.

"Oh shit pleased don't tell it's who I think it is" Willie said.

"Don't worry Will I'll call Frank" Juan said.

Juan dialed Frank's number.

"This is Frank Ames leaving a message" the voicemail said.

"Shit Akiko stay here, me and Juan are going to look for him" Willie said.

"I'll watch the news for any updates" Akiko said.

Willie and Akiko took off in Juan's car and drove to Dalton. Juan raced through traffic dodging and swerving and drifting but his Chrysler tends spin out.

"Shit shit shit shit..pick up Frank Pick up" Willie said slightly frantic.

"Shit bro we're here" Juan said.

Several police cars were at the scene and an ambulance.

"Excuse me guys stay back" an officer said.

"What happened?" Willie asked.

"Some guy had a bad accident" the officer said.

"What's his name?" Willie asked.

"His license said Franklin Ames" the officer said.

Willie felt like his heart sank to the bottom.

"Are you ok sir?" the officer asked.

"Yes but is he?" Willie asked.

"Um the paramedics said he's alive but barely, he has two gun shot wounds to his left shoulder, a broken left arm, a broken left leg and a concussion" the officer said.

"Can I see him" Willie asked.

"Are you his brother?" the officer asked.

"No his cousin, the only family he got out here. I'm Willie..Willie Jackson" Willie answered.

"He's being transported to the hospital in Baranec" the officer said.

"OK" Willie said.

Willie looked as Frank's Supra was turned over. It was battered and the Windows were smashed, and it ignited in flames due to a bullet in the gas tank. The fire department extinguished the flames and the vehicle was towed to the scrap yard.

Willie was quiet on the way home, he couldn't believe it. Why? would somebody do this to Frank? Willie thought.

"Hey man just relax at home, I'll be hitting the streets finding out what happened" Juan said.

"Yeah man I will" Willie said exiting the car and heading up to the penthouse apartment.

Juan drove around the neighborhood looking for leads. Juan saw a Hispanic guy cleaning his red 1997 Honda Civic SI with white import rims and a lowered suspension. His name was Elbert Hernandez a childhood friend of Juan.

"Hey Elbert you know what happened to Frank?" Juan asked.

"I heard some guys ambushed him during a race. Some guys dressed in dark blue suits and masks came out of an SUV and shot it up" Elbert said.

"Really?" Juan said.

"Yeah they t boned his car and then shot at him" Elbert said.

"They said the driver was the nephew of a Mexican mob boss " Elbert explained.

"My friend said it was payback for sabotaging a race" Elbert said.

"Oh shit" Juan said.

"What's up?" Elbert said.

"I think my friends are in danger, thanks for the information" Juan said.

"No problem" Elbert said.

Juan got in his car and frantically dialed Willie's number.

"Yeah?" Willie said.

"Listen Will get the fuck out the house, you might be in danger, call the others" Juan said.

"Shit ok" Willie said.

Juan drove through traffic speeding.

Juan dialed his Wife's number.

"Hello?" Jacky said.

"Listen Jacky, grab some things and you and Junior go to your mom's house" Juan said.

"Oh my god Juan what did you do?" Jacked asked.

"Long story, just go I'll talk to you later mi amor(my love)" Juan said.

"Ok Juan" Jacky said.

Juan arrived home, his wife already left. He ran to the basement and got his old Smith and Wesson hunting rifle.

"I'm ready you sons of bitches" Juan said noticing two blue Mustangs arrive in front.

Four men came out of each Mustang they, they had red tinted sun glasses and dark blue suits with fedora hats and had 45. handguns with silencers.

Juan took aim at 1 man and shot him in the chest. The man fell down holding his chest.

"Ayuda me"(help me) one guy said.

Another man walked up and shot him in the head killing him. Juan could see these were ruthless killers. He took aim at another shooting him twice in the chest. The man got up and Juan shot him in the head.

"Mátalo ahi esta(there he is kill him)" one guy said shooting at Juan. Juan ducked as his windows were broken open from a barrage of silencers. Juan ran out to the back to sneak up on the remaining 6. He ran around the back and shot one man 3 times in the chest after realizing the men had body armor.

"No chinges con Señor Quintana(don't fuck with Mr. Quintana)" one of Quintana's men said.

"I knew it! It was Quintana" Juan said.

Juan shot 1 more Quintana goon in the head and ran to the front of the house.

"Estas en la casa(he's in the house)" called one goon.

Juan had 4 more to go so he snuck up on a goon that was walking slowly behind and shot him twice in the back.

"Tres mas(3 more)" Juan said.

Juan shot another guard coming out the back door, making him tumble down the stairs. The last 2 fired at Juan who took cover in the garage behind a scrapped car he was working on. Juan reloaded and fired back through the open window.

"Come on" Juan said.

Juan shot one goon in the chest twice.

"Señor Quintana queire hablar con tigo(Mr. Quintana want's to talk to you)" the last goon said.

Juan readied his rifle and charged the doorway shooting the unaware goon 5 times in the chest. Juan walked up to the downed goon. The goon grabbed his gun but Juan quickly shot the guy in the head. Juan called up his Willie and told him what happened.

"Meet us at the garage in Kent in the Belmont Estates" Willie said.

"Ok" Juan said.

Juan border the broken windows and locked up and headed to the garge in the Belmont Estates.


	10. Chapter 10: Driven Out

Juan drove through traffic acting normal. He dialect Jacky's number.

"Hello" she said.

"Look babe I'm not gonna be in town for a few days, I'll call you in a few days" Juan said.

"Ok babe love you" Jacky said.

Jacky was very understanding even though she nagged him for his street racing lifestyle. Juan was in Hartgrove Village when he noticed a blue mustang tailing him.

"Fuck" Juan said ducking down as his rear windshield was shot out.

"Matalo(kill him)" the passenger said.

Juan put his car in neutral got out his hunting rifle and leaned out the drivers windows and shot the driver in the head killing him and causing the mustang to run into a semi truck killing the passenger. Juan put his rifle in the passenger seat and put the car in drive. Juan gunned the engine of his 300c and drove into the Belmont tunnel in Sultan driving cautiously to avoid traffic. Juan arrived in the Belmont Estates in Kent. Juan dialed Willie's number.

"Yo will I'm here in Kent" Juan said.

"Come to the garage on Belton ave" Willie said.

Juan arrived at the garage where he was greeted by Willie, Akiko, DeShawn, Joe, Luis, and some of Martinov's men.

"Hello Juan" one of the men said.

They were dressed in red and white suits.

"Martinov will be here soon" Willie said.

"Where's Mickey and Dominic?" Juan asked.

"Their on the way" Joe said.

 _Scene Change._

"I had a good time Mickey, thanks" Theresa, she was wearing a red dress with black knee high high heel boots.

"Anytime darling" Mickey said. Mickey had on his black leather jacket with a black dress shirt tucked in black slacks and leather loafers.

"You wanna come in?" Theresa said.

"Sure" Mickey said. Mickey followed Theresa to her apartment and entered. The apartment was nice and she had black leather couches and glass tables. They dined in the living room drinking expensive wine. Mickey and Theresa came from a show in Old Town.

"I had a nice time, with you" Theresa said.

"So did I and you look fantastic" Mickey said.

"Really?" Theresa said blushing.

"Yeah you do, especially your hair" Mickey said.

In a moment Mickey and Theresa locked lips kissing for about 10 seconds. Things started getting very heated up when Mickey's phone rang, it was Dominic.

"Hey what's up Dom?" Mickey said.

"Shit Mickey some Mexican gangsters shot up our place" Dominic said.

"SHIT!..Is mom okay?!" Mickey said.

"Yeah but Dad got some guys together and ordered a manhunt to find the guys" Dominic said.

"Damn ok" Mickey said.

"Willie tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone" Dominic said.

"I was busy" Mickey said.

"Well Willie told everybody to come to the Belmont Estates" Dominic said.

"I'll pick you up" Mickey said.

"Ok" Dominic said.

Mickey hung up.

"Hey Theresa I'm sorry but I'm going to be gone a few days" Mickey said.

"Oh..will I see you again?" She asked.

"You will" Mickey said kissing her on the forehead.

Mickey ran to his car and gunned it back to his Mom's house. He arrived and Dominic came out. Dominic had on a Black tank top with a gold chain and dark grey cargo pants with black shoes.

"Hey bro" Mickey said.

"Yeah Juan told me it was the Quintana Syndicate that put Frank in the hospital because we ruined that race" Mickey said.

"Wow" Mickey said.

"Yeah a hit squad tried to take out Juan but he held them off" Dominic said.

They kept driving on eventually reaching the Sultan-Belmont Tunnel.

"Frank's gonna be ok?" Mickey asked.

Just then a Silver

"Yeah he's under protection from Martinov's men.

Dominic and Mickey arrived and met up with the rest of the crew.

"Ok so I talked to the hospital and they said Frank should be out in about two weeks.

Just then a Pearl White Lamborghini Murcielago lp640 pulled into the garage. It had black tinted windows and white gold rims. Martinov stepped out along with the man from Old Town.

"Nice to see you all" Martinov said.

So what's the Plan?" Willie asked.

"The Quintana's have a few known area's here in Kent. So there's this compound that they use as a chop shop. It's auto shop that they use as a cover up. It's run by Osvaldo Zavala a high ranking member in Quintana's syndicate. It's not far from here, it's on Waco St." Martinov said.

"Ok So how we're going to do this?" Willie asked.

"Well I'm going to provide you with a vehicle in here. Four of you will go this assignment will I'll provide another job to the other 3". Martinov said.

One of Martinov's men brought a car around from the lot behind the garage. It was a blue Subaru Impreza stock.

"It looks stock but it has bulletproof tires, doors, and windows. It also has nitrous oxide and a super pro engine" the man said.

"Looks good" Willie said.

"There are guns in the trunk" Martinov said.

"Alright Juan, Mickey, and Joe you're with me" Willie said.

Willie got in the Impreza along with Mickey, Joe, and Juan and drove off.

"Ok the rest of you will head to another chop shop in Kent, we're gonna make sure Quintana knows The Estates is mine and he ain't gonna expand here" Martinov said. Martinov's men brought a red Camaro with bulletproof windows and tires.

"Good luck" Martinov said.

Luis got in the driver seat while Akiko rode in the front with Deshawn in the back. They drove off.

 _At the Quintana Estate..._

Mr. Quintana sat down on his desk taking a sip of his martini. When his nephew came in.

"Tio I got rid of the leader of that crew. But the others left the city" Martin said.

"I know assassination attempts have failed on them" Quintana said.

Just then Quintana's son Francisco came in, he had a blue dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes.

"Papa I've been hearing that they have gone to the Belmont Estates" Francisco said.

"Don't worry I'll alert my men over there" Quintana said.

 _Author's notes: I've been busy this summer so sorry for the delay. Most of the from here on is going to be in the Belmont Estates. Next chapter will be soon peace. :)_


	11. Tough time

Willie arrived at the chop shop. There were tons of goons dressed in red and others dressed in blue.

"Ok I'm here" Willie said on the phone to Martinov.

"Osvaldo is wearing a blue suit, he's should be in the office. Be careful, he might be wearing armor so It might take a round or two to kill him" Martinov said.

Juan, Joe and Mickey exited the car arming themselves with Glock 17s from the trunk. Willie charged through the fence ramming it down letting Juan, Joe, and Mickey run in the lot. Mickey gunned down several men and pistol whipped another in the head. Juan ran around and shot through the window of a blue mustang hitting the guy in the head killing him. Mickey ran took cover behind boxes. Willie drove through the garage door knocking it open. Willie got out shooting at tons of goons. Joe gunned down two goons before charging in the back.

"Son of a bitches!" Osvaldo yelled.

Osvaldo took out an AK 47 and ran out of his office.

"THERE HE IS!" Willie yelled.

"I'm goin after him!" Mickey said running to the Subaru.

Osvaldo got in a Red Lexus Is500. Mickey got in the Subaru and tailed him. Mickey followed Osvaldo. Mickey chased him out the parking lot into the streets. Mickey swerved around hitting a stop sign. Osvaldo cut through an alley knocking over a garbage can to obstruct Mickey. Mickey in turn knocked it out the way. They drove through an abandoned railroad tunnel. Mickey used the nos to run the Lexus of the road. Osvaldo lost control of the car. The car hit a wall deploying the airbag.

"Got you now ya son of a bitch" Mickey said.

Mickey cocked his Desert Eagle back and hopped out the car.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Osvaldo yelled firing his AK47. Mickey ducked behind the car. Mickey ran around the Subaru to the passenger side door and fired 2 shots. 1 hit Osvaldo in the chest and the other in the leg.

"I have a bulletproof vest pendejo(fool)" Osvaldo said.

"Well let's hope that thick skull of yours ain't" Mickey said.

Osvaldo Fired another 30 rounds missing Mickey who took cover behind a derailed train car. Mickey snuck around in an attempt to sneak up behind Osvaldo.

"Come on Pussy" Osvaldo said shooting into a derailed train car. Mickey snuck up on Osvaldo and tackled him. They struggled as Mickey's Desert Eagle was knocked from his hands. Osvaldo landed to punches to Mickey who blocked them and countered with a devastated blow to the face. Blood spewed from Osvaldo's nose. Mickey was skilled in hand to hand combat due to his military service. Osvaldo kicked Mickey in the side bruising him. Mickey delt a kick to his knee knocking it inward.

"Arrrg my leg!" Osvaldo cried.

"Serves you right bastard!" Mickey said delivering a final kick to his chest.

"Ow I think you broke my rib" Osvaldo said in agony.

"Now why does Quintana want to expand here?" Mickey said putting pressure on Osvaldo's broken rib.

"He..he want's to take out Martinov" Osvaldo said.

"Dial your bosses number" Mickey said.

"I don't know it" Osvaldo said.

"Ha! Bullshit!" Mickey said kicking him in his ribs.

"Arghh! Ok dammit!" Osvaldo said getting his phone.

"Hello?" Señor Quintana. Un momento(one moment)" Osvaldo said.

"Hello Quintana" Mickey said.

"Yes?" Quintana said.

"I want you to hear something" Mickey said.

Mickey nudged Osvaldo in the ribs causing him to scream in the phone.

"You heard that?" Mickey asked.

"I'm going to find you all and kill you" Quintana said.

"Ok" Mickey said hanging up.

"What now?, can I go?" Osvaldo asked.

"Oh sure" Mickey said.

"Ha..looks like I was useful" Osvaldo said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry but you outlived that sir" Mickey said shooting him in the head execution style.

Mickey tossed the Ak into a rugged hole. Mickey dragged Osvaldo's corpse and threw it into the hole and covered with dirt. Mickey then got in the car and drove off. Mickey phoned Wille.

"Yo Will, it's done" Mickey said.

"Ok cool pick us up" Willie said.

Mickey drove back to the chop shop where Willie and the others were. He got there shortly due to low traffic. They loaded the guns up and put them in the trunk. Then they got in.

"Man that was tough" Mickey said.

"Yeah those guys were tough" Joe said.

"Well Osvaldo ain't a problem" Mickey said.

"Really?" Willie asked.

"Yeah but Quintana threatened to send guys to take us out" Mickey said.

"Ah..man" Willie said.

"I'll gladly take out any of them" Juan said remembering what they did to his house.

They arrived at the garage where Martinov was.

"Hello friends" Martinov greeted.

"Hey sir" Willie said.

"Where's everyone else" Joe asked.

"They went to take out another chop shop" Martinov said.

Akiko called Willie.

"Hello babe we need back up" Akiko said.

"No problem" Willie said.

"Hey I gotta go, the guys need backup" Willie said.

"Be careful" Martinov said.

"Yeah I will" Willie said getting in the Subaru.


	12. This Is War!

Luis arrived at the chop shop. It was guarded real good. These goons had blue dress shirts and suits on.

"These guys look like businessmen" Akiko said.

"Yeah they kinda are" DeShawn said.

The trio exited the car arming themselves with pistols.

"Stay close" Luis said.

Luis walked into the shop and pretended to look around.

"Need anything?" A guy said. Judging by his blue suit he was a Quintana goon.

"Uh no just looking" Luis lied.

"Ok let me know if you need help" the guy said.

"Hey Andre your wanted in the back" another said, he was wearing a red shirt with black khaki pants.

"OK" the man in the blue suit said.

Luis pretended to browse around when his phone rang, it was DeShawn.

"Yo Luis bro we've been spotted get out" he said.

"Ok" Luis said.

Luis turned around to leave as he reached to open the door he heard a gun cocked.

"Goin somewhere?" A guy asked from behind the counter with a 45. cal drawn.

"Um yeah be back" Luis said bolting out the door.

The guy fired shots but missed. Luis drew his gun and shot at a horde of Quntana's men. Akiko wrestled with a goon and karate chopped him in the throat. Akiko is a black belt in Karate and Tae kwon do. Akiko aimed for a guy but missed due to her poor marksmanship. DeShawn was shooting at tons of guys at once. He shot 1 in the chest and another in the Leg. Akiko shot at another hitting him in the shoulder. 3 blue Mustangs came by and 8 more goons in blue came.

"Fuck reinforcements" Luis said.

They continued to pile on more as they downed 5 more guys. DeShawn picked up an Uzi and fired at incoming guys taking out about 7 of them. DeShawn knew alot about guns at a young age due to his Parent's lifestyles. DeShawn picked up an extra clip and continued to spray bullets downing about 10 more guys. Then 10 Mustangs showed up.

"Are you kidding me" Akiko said punching a guy out.

DeShawn fired into a Mustang killing the driver and passengers, creating a bloody mess. DeShawn reloaded the Uzi and fired another Mustang riddling it with bullets. Luis ran into the Chop shop to make sure no one else was in there. He found pipe bombs in the back room along with gas tanks.

"Finally something of use" Luis said grabing pipe bombs.

Luis threw a pipe bomb at Mustang causing it to blow up killing the occupants.

"Poor Mustang" Luis said.

"Nice fireworks" DeShawn said.

"Hey guys I called for back up" Akiko said.

"Cool" DeShawn said.

They kept on fighting off guys untill they saw a blue Subaru Impreza speeding into the lot, it was Willie. Willie had the driver side window rolled down firing at the goons. Willie rammed his car into a Mustang flipping it. The Subaru took no damage as it was bulletproof. Willie took care of the last guys as the rest fled.

"Thanks for the help babe" Akiko said.

"See you at the garage, I'm going with Willie" Akiko said getting in the Subaru. They drove off moments later.

"Wow this was one hell of a day" Luis said.

"Yeah you said it" DeShawn said.

Luis and DeShawn headed back to the garage to debrief. They parked the Camaro back in the lot and headed to the garage. Martinov was there along with the rest of the crew.

"Congratulations on a hard days work" Martinov said.

"Yeah bro it was fun" Willie said exausted.

"Tomorrow meet me at my casino in Dayton, we'll talk more" Martinov said.

"Where do we crash at" Mickey asked.

"There are rooms up stairs and vendors with drinks and snacks, and you can store your cars here" Martinov said.

"Ok cool" Willie said.

Martinov followed by his second in command got in the Lamborghini and left. Willie sat on the couch and stretched out.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay fellas" Joe said going up stairs to a room.

"I'm going to a bar to get drinks" Juan said.

"Ok but be careful, Martinov said Kent isn't fully under our control" Willie said.

"Oh I will" Juan said putting his hunting rifle in his trunk. His rear windshield on his Chrysler 300 was repaired buy Martinov's guys.

Juan drove off into the streets.

Willie headed to his room and laid on his bed to watch Tv. He was watching pimp my ride where this Honda was customized like a low-rider. He then change the channel to a music video channel where some rapper went platinum. Willie's phone rang, it was an unknown number put he picked up.

"Hello?" Willie said.

"Hey man it's me Frank, how are you?" Frank asked.

"Good and you?" Willie said.

"Could be better, doc said I should be up and running in a few weeks" Frank said.

"Yeah I'm sure Martinov told you that the Quintana's ran us out" Willie said.

"Yup he told me everything" Frank said.

"Sorry about your car" Willie said.

"I know man, that car was my baby" Frank said.

"Yeah you had it since you were 16" Willie said.

"How you gonna down here?" Willie asked.

"I have more than enough money to buy another car but I'm gonna rent one until I'm fully recovered" Frank said.

"You sure you don't wanna use the Civic?" Willie asked.

"I'm sure" Frank said.

"Alright man I'll let you get some rest" Willie said.

"Ok bro see ya" Frank said.

 _Quintana Compound_

 _Freemont City, CA_

Mr. Quintana sat at his desk, he had one of his men pour him a glass of wine.

"Por Osvaldo(for Osvaldo)" Quintana said taking a sip.

Francisco came in his office.

"What did you want dad?" Francisco asked.

"Son, Osvaldo has been killed" Quintana said with sadness.

"Those damn Russians" Francisco said with tears.

Osvaldo was not only a high ranking member in Quintana's syndicate, but he was also like a 2nd son to Quintana and a brother to his son Francisco.

"Let it be known, this is war!" Quintana said.


	13. Bar Stand Off

Juan arrived at a bar called John's Place. John's Place seemed fancy but the drinks weren't that expensive. Juan sat at the bar and and looked at the menu.

"What'll it be man?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a Heineken" Juan said.

The bartender served him a cup. The bartender was a Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 40s.

"My name's John Green and I run this bar" John said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Juan" Juan said shaking his hand.

"Nice bar" Juan said.

"Thanks, this bar was founded by my great grandfather John Mactavish" John said.

"Really, I thought you founded the bar" Juan said.

"No my grandfather founded the bar after arriving from New York in 1913. He came to New York from Scotland in 1911" Juan said.

"That's interesting, my grandfather owned bars in Mexico" Juan said.

"I've been to Mexico what are they called?" John asked.

"One was in Durango called La Cerveza de Durango, the beer of Durango" Juan said.

"I've heard of it" John said.

"The 2nd was Dorado's Martinis, Gold Martinis because my grandfather had a fascination with gold" Juan said reminiscing about his grandfather.

"Yeah I remember that place very well, that's where I met my wife Rosa" John said.

"You're married?" Juan asked.

"Was, my wife died of a heart condition, back in 95" John said.

"Got kids?" Juan asked.

"A daughter about you're age, she lives in Rockport" John said.

Just then a man wearing a blue suit came in, he had on sunglasses. Juan knew this was a Quintana goon.

"Mr. Green, Señor Quintana want's his money now" the guy said.

"Um look tell Quintana I don't have it at the moment" John said.

"Too bad, the jefé is getting impatient" the man said.

"Look Man I DON'T have your money now come back in a week" John said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that. Obviously I can't be civil anymore" the guy said.

In one swift moment the Quintana goon grabbed a chair and threw at the window smashing it open.

"MY WINDOW!" John said.

"Pay the money and I'll leave" the guy said.

"Fuck you I ain't paying shit anymore" John said.

"What?" the guy asked in a angry tone.

"You hears him homes, now get out!" Juan barked.

"Who the fuck are you?" the guy asked.

"The person whose house you shot up" Juan said.

The guy pulled out a 38. Revolver and flashed it at Juan.

"You're not scaring me" Juan said unimpressed.

The guy shot out 4 bottles of Vodka.

"Pay up or I'll shoot more" the guy said.

"You get out!" The guy said to Juan.

Juan grabbed a bottle of Tequila an headed to the entrance.

"Ese?" Juan said to the guy.

"What?" The guy said angry.

"HOLD THIS!" Juan said smashing the bottle against the guy's face knocking him down. Juan paid his tab and told John to watch out for more guys.

"Hijo de puta(son of a bitch)" the guy called going after Juan.

Juan ran to his car and took out his hunting rifle and fired 2 shots at the guy hitting him in the chest and upper leg. The guy got up again and Juan shot him twice in the chest.

"Get up again and I'll shoot you again" Juan said.

The guy laid motionless on the ground. Just then 6 Black SUVs pulled into bar lot. Altogether about 30 of Quintana's men came out. Juan ran in to check on John who came out from the back with a 38. Revolver. Juan reloaded his rifle and took cover behind the bar.

"You ready man?" Juan asked.

"You bet" John said.

Just then the men opened fire on the bar shooting out the windows. Juan and John ducked as a barrage of bullets hit the back busting open bottles of alcohol. Juan took aim and fired at the closest guy shooting him in the head. 6 more ran towards the bar and Juan shot down 3 of them. John shot 3 more but killed only 2. Juan shot the surviving one 3 more times.

"23 more" Juan said shooting at more.

"Juan cover me while I grab my rifle in my safe" John said.

Juan took aim and shot a guy in the neck. It was a disturbing sight as blood squirted from his neck. Juan shot another guy in the leg and shot another twice in the chest.

"Almost done...and got it" John called.

John returned with a WWII Tommy gun.

"Bring in the Calvary" Juan joked.

John opened fire killing about 10 guys. The remaining 10 were picked off by Juan. Juan and John waited for cops to show and told them everything and cops ruled it a self defense.

"Thanks for saving my bar" John said.

"Hey man you're welcome" Juan said.

"My bar's gonna be closed for 2 weeks for maintenance. Also I'm opening a bar in Freemont City in Yankeeville called Man cave" John said.

Juan returned to car and reloaded his rifle and put it in the trunk and drove off. Juan's phone rang, it was an unknown number.

"Hey motherfucker you just killed yourself and friends" the man said.

"Who is this" Juan said.

"Francisco Quintana, and my dad's out for blood for what you did to Osvaldo" Francisco said.

"You bastards shot up my house" Juan said.

"Shouldn't of fucked with us, I know you and your crew work for those Russian assholes.. big mistake doing that" Francisco said.

"When we find you I'm personally gonna rip you apart for what you did to my friend" Juan said.

"Yeah just remember not everyone is you're friend" Francisco said hanging up.

Juan arrived at the garage and saw Willie was still up working on his Alfa Romeo.

"Hey man I heard what happened are you ok?" Willie said.

"Yeah man everything's fine, by the way Quintana's son called talking crap" Juan said.

"Yeah he called me as well, Martinov called and put a hit out on some guys working for the Quintana's. Also there's a Chop shop so tomorrow's gonna be a busy day" Willies said.

Juan went up to a room and went to bed, it was a long day.


	14. DeShawn the Hitman

Willie woke up the next day along with the rest of the crew. After showering and changing he headed down to the garage area. On the table Joe had pictures of people on the table as well as places to hit.

"Ok so here are pictures of people the Martinov put hits out on and here are pictures of fronts that the Quintana's run" Joe said.

Joe pulled out a picture showing a middle aged man. The picture described the person.

Jose Campos

DOB: 5/12/57

Reward: $600

Bio: Jose is a Quintana associate who wasn't moved up in the ranks do his Columbian heritage. He hangs out at the Sports bar in Kent where he washes cars.

"Whose got this one?" Joe asked.

"I got it" DeShawn said.

"You sure new guy?" Joe asked.

"Yeah man I got this" DeShawn said getting in his Toyota.

DeShawn drove off setting a GPS on his phone. DeShawn's father was a hitman in Cuba so DeShawn knew about killing. At 15 he killed a rival gang member for stealing his money. DeShawn readied his gun as he got to the bar. There he saw Jose, he was an overweight dark skinned man wearing a white tank top and black shorts with black shoes and knee high white sox. He was washing cars and to DeShawn's luck there were no people around. DeShawn pulled up to Jose pretending to want his car washed.

"How much do you charge?" DeShawn asked.

"$5" Jose said.

"One minute while I get my wallet" DeShawn said.

In a moment DeShawn pulled out his gun and fired 3 shots. 1 hit Jose in the chest the other in the head and the other in the stomach. DeShawn speeded off dodging traffic. He headed back to the garage. Just then DeShawn's phone rang, it was Willie.

"Hey DeShawn, Martinov wants you to head to a chop shop in Kent and take out another guy" Willie said.

"Ok what's his name?" DeShawn asked.

"His name is Julio Vazquez, age is 35 and he over sees the chop shop on rainy street" Willie said.

"What's the cash?" DeShawn asked.

"$2000" Willie said.

"Ok good" DeShawn said hanging up.

DeShawn stopped to reload his Glock 22 and kept going. DeShawn remembered what his father told him, "Don't point a gun unless you mean it". DeShawn wasn't as close to his father as he wanted to be, he would always be working or doing cocaine. DeShawn arrived at the location, there were lowly Quintana goons as they wore red dress shirts and black pants rather than dark blue dress shirts or suits. Just then a Hispanic male in his mid 30s came out of the building.

"That must be Julio" DeShawn said.

DeShawn parked across the street and decided to sneak in around the back. DeShawn found an opening through a hole in the fence. DeShawn looked and saw 3 guys stripping an old Honda apart.

"Man homes that's fucked up what they did to Osvaldo" the 1st guy said.

"Yeah Señor Quintana declared war on the Martinov family" the 2nd guy said.

"They said it was a group of associates, the same one who sabotaged the races" the 3rd guy said.

DeShawn saw Julio who was wearing a red bandana with a red short sleeve dress shirt and grey slacks come out of the garage area.

"You guys done with that car yet" Julio asked.

"No Julio" one guy said.

"Well hurry, I gotta have those parts back on the streets soon" Julio said.

Julio went back in the shop and the guys kept on stripping the parts.

Meanwhile in the shop Julio went to his office and sat down at his desk. Julio has dreams of being made boss of the Quintana Syndicate or run his own crew.

"Now that Osvaldo is gone my chances of rising to captain got bigger" Julio said.

One guy came in in his office.

"We finished" the guy said.

"Ok bring the parts in and have Ray look over them" Julio said.

The guy left the room and Julio went and grabbed a water from the cooler in his office. Just then he heard 4 gunshots outside.

"SOMEONE BROKE IN!" he heard a guy yell.

Julio grabbed a ruger pistol from his desk drawer and ran out. 12 men ran out to take out the shooter.

"Come on you guys are pathetic!" DeShawn said shooting a guard in the leg and shot another in the chest. DeShawn took cover behind a dumpster as bullets hit it. DeShawn picked up another glock 22 and fired both shots killing about 6 guards. Julio came out and fired 2 shots at DeShawn.

"Who sent you?!" Julio said.

"Don't worry about that" DeShawn said.

"You'll never take me alive!" Julio said.

"That's the point, we don't want you alive" DeShawn said.

"So Martinov thinks he can send a hit man to take me out, you fucking nigger!" Julio yelled shoting 7 shots at DeShawn who took cover behind a wall.

Julio got in a red Honda S2000 and drove towards DeShawn who dived out the way. DeShawn ran to his car and tailed Julio. DeShawn tailed him through the park scaring pedestrians. They hit the main road again DeShawn reached up next to Julio as they were neck and neck.

"Where you goin?" DeShawn asked sarcastically.

Not looking where he was going Julio hit a parked truck causing the airbag to deploy.

"Ow my neck" Julio said.

DeShawn grabbed his gun and ran towards his car.

"Don't kill me" Julio said.

"I'm sorry but Martinov wants you gone" DeShawn said cocking his gun.

"Fuck you man, I just wanna have money" Julio said.

"So do I but you gotta go man" DeShawn said.

"But I have a family I'm gonna be a fath-" POP! POP! POP" DeShawn fired 3 shots into Julio's chest. DeShawn grabbed a briefcase full of money from Julio's passenger side and left. He phoned Martinov.

"Hello?" Martinov said.

"Yeah Mr. Martinov I took care of the problem" DeShawn said.

"Good, I wired the money to your account" Martiniv said.

"Ok bye" DeShawn said hanging up.

DeShawn decided to keep the briefcase if money and dropped it off at the bank, it had $50,000 in it.

DeShawn arrived at the garage where everyone was preparing to hit a construction site.

"Ok so here's the plan, we're gonna send in 4 people" Willie said.

"Quintana is building some casino and Martinov wants it destroyed" Willie said again.

"If we take out the site Kent's gonna be ours" Willie said.

"Juan, Akiko and Mickey you're with me, the rest of you will go wipe out a meth lab on Harding drive, lets do this" Willie said.

Willie, Akiki, Juan, and Mickey got in a black Acura Legend and headed out.

DeShawn, Luis, and Joe got in a black Acura Integra and headed to the lab.


	15. Close Call

Willie arrived at the site and surveyed it. There were about 40 workers there all had guns in there holsters.

"Looks like Quintana got workers too" Mickey said.

"Well lets go, Akiko and Juan wait here while me and Mickey go in" Willie said.

Willie and Mickey rushed in the site firing in different directions.

"Matalo(kill them)" on worker said.

Willie fired his Uzi shoting a worker in the chest 3 times. Mickey snuck up behind a guard and shot him execution style in the head. Some brain matter got on Mickey but he didn't mind as he executed traitors as part of his association in the mafia. Mickey shot a guy in the leg causing him to fall of a lookout tower to his death. Willie picked up a shotgun and shot a guard in the chest killing him and shot another in the leg. Mickey finished off the guy. Mickey took cover behind some wood to reload. Willie fired 10 shots from his Uzi killing 6 workers. Mickey shot out a fuel tank taking out 6 guys and knocking down the half built casino. Mickey called Juan to pick them up.

"Hey Juan come on" Mickey said.

"We're coming" Juan said.

Willie and Mickey shot the last remaining men and leaned against some plywood stacks to rest.

"Man you got some good shooting skill" Willie said.

"Yeah I learned from the army and being an associate for the Lupercio crime family" Mickey said.

"You were in the mob?" Willie asked.

"Yeah my old man Is underboss and runs the Floriello crew" Mickey said.

"Is that why you and you're dad don't get along?" Willie asked.

"Basically, he wanted me to marry Angie Santoro the daughter of a capo in the Bianco family" Mickey said.

"Yeah my Uncle had ties in the mafia as well, he was an associate due to being Irish" Willie said.

"Yeah I've been thinking about moving to New York, I've been there when I was 28 to

see my brother" Mickey said.

"You have more siblings right?" Willie asked.

"Yeah I have two brothers, Antonio he's 28 he was born when my dad took off to New York, Alessandro Jr. he's 25. They have the same mother, then my sister Nicole she's 20 her mom died when she was 10 so she lived in foster care" Mickey said.

"Then how was Dominic born?" Willie asked.

"After Nicole was born my dad and mom reconciled and moved back to California and ya know Dom was born" Mickey explained.

Juan and Akiko pulled into the lot and they got in.

"Shit that was intense" Mickey said slumping back in the back seat.

"I know, I think almost twisted my ankle" Willie said.

They made it back to the garage and parked the car in the lot behind it.

"I wonder how the others are doing" Willie said calling DeShawn.

"Hey D hows it going?" Willie asked.

"Joe's kicking ass right now, he took out 5 carloads of Quintana's men" DeShawn said.

 _At the Chop shop..._

DeShawn and Luis took cover reloading while Joe was wiping out guys. DeShawn shot out the gas tank on the building causing it to blow up. The trio managed to escape just as cops showed up.

The rest of the crew celebrated the accomplishments. Martinov came by in his Silver Murcielago lp640.

"Nice, Now that The Quintana's are out of the estates our chances are better, now its time to go for the top members to end the syndicate. I'll call you about it in 2 days so keep your heads down" Martinov said.

"Ok let us know, I'll have one of my men spy on the Quintana's and dig up information" Willie said.

"Ok I'll be in touch" Martinov said driving off.

"Ok so here's the deal we're gonna go after Wilfredo Gomez, he's the syndicate's advisor, this guy is crazy. He killed the previous advisor in an attempt to become 2nd in command" Willie said.

"How is the syndicate run?" Akiki asked.

"Here's a chart from Martinov showing the family tree" Willie said.

 _Quintana Syndicate Familia_

Señor Armando Quintana Suarez (Boss/Jefe) age: 55

Wilfredo Gomez (Advisor/Underboss) age: 47

Francisco Roldan Quintana Rosa (Chief Lieutenant) age: 25

Martin Roberto Quintana Jr. (Lieutenant) age: 30

Osvaldo Zavala (Lieutenant) deceased age:35.

"I talk to my guy Elbert, he said Wilfredo hangs around the an auto shop in Reid park not to far from here" Juan said.

"So lets load up" Willie said.

Willie and Juan got in Willie's car.

"You sure you don't need back up?" Mickey asked.

"No man me and Willie have scores to settle with the Quintana's" Juan said.

Willie drove off into the sunset.

"With Wilfredo gone that'll cripple the Quintanas for good" Willie said calmly.

"Yeah I can't wait to tear those fuckers apart" Juan said checking his revolver.

"Believe me, those assholes are gonna pay" Willie said.

With no traffic Willie floored going a fast 140 mph. They reached a red light where a red Acura Rsx, a red Audi A4, and a red Infiniti G35 zoomed by followed by 3 Belmont County sheriff Crown Victoria interceptors.

"Hope they catch em, less guys to take out" Willie said turning the opposite direction.

Willie turned on the radio and eye of the tiger by survivor was playing. This was one of Willie's favorite songs that gets him motivated. A black late 90s Honda Civic and a blue Toyota Corolla sped by. They arrived at the shop, it was called Belmont Imports. It was 10:30 at night. Willie scouted around the area of had tons of guys dressed in red.

 _At Belmont Imports..._

Wilfredo walked around as regular Quintana guys worked on cars.

Wilfredo was dressed in a black leather jacked, a dark blue dress shirt, blue jeans and combat boots, with his hair combed back.

"Michael what are you doing?. Close the trunk" Wilfredo said.

"Hey Wilfredo here's the cash" the guy dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans said.

"Gracias(thanks)" Wilfredo said.

Wilfredo got into his car, 1968 Red Mustang with black tinted windows, chrome rims, and white walls. This car was tuned to the max.

"Thank you for the oil change Berto" Wilfredo said driving out the shop.

 _Back to Willie and Juan..._

Willie saw the Mustang leaving the shop area and knew it was Wilfredo.

"Son a bitch" Willie said turning on the car.

Willie caught up to Wilfredo who was driving fast. This area of Kent was mostly wooded area so not much people around. Willie caught up to Wilfredo.

"Hey man, wanna go at it" Willie said.

"Come on kid, my race car will smoke that pricey sports car of yours" Wilfredo said.

"Come on old man race me in that junk" Willie taunted.

"Ok fine, but if I win you hand over the keys to that car" Wilfredo said.

"We'll race through the woods, if your brave" Willie said.

Willie quickly gained a huge lead over Wilfredo. Wilfredo gunned his engine but his mustang couldn't keep up with the Italian super car. Willie's Competizione hit an astounding 220 mph.

"Shit man I can't lose him" Willie said slowing down.

Willie went through an abandoned road in the woods winning the race. Willie loaded his gun while Juan hid behind a tree with his rifle. Wilfredo pulled shortly.

"Well you beat me kid" Wilfredo said.

"Yep so hand that mustang over" Willie said.

"I never said I'll give you my car. Where's your friend at?" Wilfredo asked.

"Taking a piss" Willie said.

"So kid where you from?" Wilfredo asked.

"Palmont City" Willie said.

"Palmont?, tell me do you know who Frank Ames is?" Wilfredo asked.

"Yeah that's my cousin, the one you guys put in the hospital" Willie said.

"Yeah, I figured that...motherfucker" Wilfredo said taking out his gun.

"Shit!" Willie said taking cover behind a tree.

Wilfredo fired 3 shots at Willie but missed.

"Your the asshole who fucked up our investments" Wilfredo said.

Willie fired at Wilfredo hitting him in the shoulder.

"My jacket is bulletproof pendejo(stupid)" Wilfredo said.

"Shit" Willie said.

Willie charged Wilfredo knocking the gun out of his hands. Both men tussled with Willie landing a punch to Wilfredo's jaw. Wilfredo gained an upper hand and connected a blow to Willie's jaw and stomach knocking the air out. Willie held his stomach gasping for air. Wilfredo punched him in the head causing him to bleed almost knocking him unconscious. Willie was half conscious when Wilfredo picked up his 9mm pistol.

"Adios amigo (goodbye friend)" Wilfredo said cocking his house.

Willie squeezed his eyes as he thought about getting shot, his heart was racing.

BAM!. A loud gunshot was in the air. Willie opened his eyes as Wilfredo dropped to the ground with a gunshot wound to the back of the head.

"You ok bro?" Juan asked helping Willie up.

"Y..yeah man I'm good, I owe you one" Willie said.

"What do we do with the body?" Willie asked.

"Leave it and lets go" Juan said.

Willie got in his car with Juan and drove back to the garage.


	16. Laying Low

_Quintana Compound_

 _9:30 AM_

Señor Quintana put a picture of Wilfredo on his wall and lit a candle on his desk. Francisco came in to talk to his father.

"Papa you got the news?" Francisco asked.

"Si (yes) my son" Señor Quintana said.

"There's our contact who's been giving information on Juan Gomez, he's third in line to for leadership of the Shadow Racers" Francisco said.

"I know, we're gonna do this right...Francisco you and Martin gather your men together its time to take The Belmont Estates apart" Señor Quintana said.

"Ok me and my men will attack their base of operations in Kent while Martin and his men take out Martinov at his Casino in Dayton" Francisco said.

Francisco stood about 5'10 slim build wearing a black leather jacket with a blue dress shirt and black slacks with leather dress shoes. Francisco stood out in front a group of about 40 Quintana men. 20 where dressed in red while the other 20 had blue.

"Okay listen up, the Martinov Crime Family have stolen from us, killed our associates and embarrassed us. They hired a crew to do their bidding called the Shadow Racers. The Shadow Racers are the most powerful racing crew in Freemont City. Now their Frank Ames is in a hospital, but he's not a threat. His cousin Willie Jackson is one of the best racers in the west coast, another one is to watch out for is DeShawn Montoya he's only 17 but is a professional hitman. They hang out in a garage complex in Kent a neighborhood in the Belmont Estates, load em up boys we're bringing down the crew!" Francisco shouted. Francisco got in his Blue customized Mercedes Benz McLaren and headed off with his crew following.

 _Martinov's Garage in Kent_

Willie and the rest of the crew we're at the garage watching tv and playing cards when Martinov showed up with some of his men.

"Nice job on that hit guys" Martinov congratulated.

"Thanks" Willie said.

Martinov and the rest of the crew had a little celebration when Juan showed up with a friend.

"Hey guys this is Elbert Hernandez a longtime friend of mines" Juan said.

Elbert was tan skinned wearing a black tank top black slacks and white Nikes.

"Hey man" Willie said shaking hands.

"Welcome" Martinov said.

The continued celebrating when the windows in the garage shattered by gun fire.

"Shit duck!" Willie said diving on the floor.

Mickey grabbed his Desert Eagle and fired back through the window.

"QUINTANA GOONS!" Mickey yelled.

"Come back for more?" Martinov said grabbing his 44 magnum Remington revolver.

"Joe, Mickey, and Luis run outside and hold them off" Willie commanded.

"Ok" Luis said.

"Akiko, DeShawn, Juan, and Elbert you're with me we're going out the other way!" Willie said.

Akiko fired 5 shots hitting red member in the torso. For a woman Akiko could carry herself. Juan shot a blue member in the head killing him. Martinov joined them gunning down numerous Quintana members. Willie and DeShawn ran around to where a Quintana jumped out from the corner.

"Motherfu",BAM! BAM!. DeShawn shot him in the chest twice killing him. DeShawn picked up a Desert Eagle from the Quintana goon and fired back. Some of Martinov's men arrived to provide assistance. Luis fired 3 shots killing a blue Quintana goon.

"Hey Mickey you good?" Luis asked.

"Oh yeah you know me" Mickey said firing at 8 Quintana goons with dual Uzis.

Joe popped one in the leg and Mickey delivered the fatal headshot to a red member.

"Why are they dressed in red and blue?" Willie asked.

"Because in Quintana's syndicate soldiers and associates wear red while higher ranking members wear dark blue" Martinov said.

4 car loads of blue Mustangs arrived and more Quintana men came out. These guys had blue suit and ties wearing sunglasses and fedora hats and packing silenced weapons ranging from pistols to sub machine guns.

"Shit these are the elite members, these guys are packing armor underneath their suites" Juan said.

"Really?" Willie asked.

"Yeah these were the guys that Quintana dispatched to take me out" Juan said.

The firefight continued for another hour before the crew was able to drive most of Quintana's men back.

"Shit what's that?!" Willie exclaimed as he dove out the way as blue Mercedes Benz McLaren almost hit him. The McLaren circled around and came to a stopped. The window lowered revealing it to be Francisco Quintana.

"You sons of bitches are in deep shit now" Francisco said.

"Get out of here while you still can kid" Martinov said.

"Don't worry I will once your casino gets a makeover"

"You stupid kid you're gonna regret it" Martinov said reloading his revolver.

8 more car loads of Quintana men arrived.

"Matar todo! (kill all of them)" Francisco said.

"Motherfucker" Willie said going after him.

"Lets use my car" Martinov said.

Willie got in Martinov's Silver Murcielago lp640 to chase Francisco. Willie was passenger shooting at Francisco through traffic. Back at the garage Mickey and the others quickly dispatch the Quintana goons. Willie shot out the back driver side tire of the McLaren causing it to lose speed. Quintana goons in a red Audi a4 tried to delay them but Willie shot the front driver tire causing the Audi to spin out and crash. Martinov caught up to Francisco and tried to run him off the road but couldn't. In the intersection ahead there was a semi truck carying a diesel tank. Martinov slamed his breaks causing the lambo to spin out and flip over. Francisco decided to go full speed to beat the tanker. Francisco got through under the trailer but unfortunately the truck's wheels went over the McLaren crushing it and killing Francisco. Willie crawled out from the flipped lambo with Martinov following. They weren't hurt due the roll cage but it was totaled.

"Shit man now the Don is really gonna call war" Martinov said.

"Why" Martinov said.

"We're responsible for his son's death" Martinov said.

"What now?" Willie asked.

"One of my guy's is on the way, when we get back to the garage we gotta re group" Martinov said.

Willie and Martinov waited until Martinov's contact from Old Town came in a black Acura RL and picked them up.

 _At the Garage in Kent_

 _7 Pm._

"So lay low for a few weeks my men will fight off the Quintana's in Freemont to take the heat off you guys" Martinov said.

"Alright man" Willie said.

Martinov got in the passenger seat of a Lincoln Town car and left.

"Ok guys we need to lay low for now. With Kent being under our control the Quintana's are back to the city where Martinov's guys will take care of em" Willie said.

Willie and the rest of the crew went out to the Chinese buffet. Luis got a call from one of his friends who wanted to race.

"Hey guys I gotta go to a race" Luis said.

"Alright man be careful" Willie said.

Luis walked to his new 1980 Firebird trans am that he fixed up. It was red with blue flame vinyls on the doors and his initials LR tagged on the door. The rear windshield had a small El Salvador flag sticker and a big pair of fuzzy dice hanging on the rear view mirror. Luis started his engine and drove to the race location. Luis cruised through the streets noticing the nice area of the estates.

Luis arrived in Pleasantview it was nicer than Kent. Luis arrived at the race location. His friend walked up to him. His name was Trevor Moreno, he had a fade, dark skin, wearing a blue jacket with a black tank top and black pants with white gym shoes.

"Hola (hello)" Trevor greeted.

"Hey loco" Luis said.

"Ok man the race is a sprint and worth 2 grand" Trevor said.

Trevor walked back to his car which was a 1972 blue Dodge Charger r/t. Luis was up against 2 other racers. A black 1969 Chevy Camaro, and a blue 1973 Ford Thunderbird. Trevor signaled and the race started. Luis got ahead start with the t bird following him to his left and Trevor to his right. Luis used his nos hitting the straight road. Trevor caught up tailing Luis on the left. Luis side swiped a parked car knocking it's mirror off. Luis raced ahead crossing the finish line. Trevor came second followed by the t bird and the Camaro. Luis put the gear in parked and Trevor walked over to Luis.

"Nice run Louie" Trevor congratulated handing him the $2000.

"Hey loco you been in Freemont lately?" Luis asked.

"No thanks to this mobster Armando Quintana" Trevor said.

"He ran me and my crew out too" Luis said.

"For what?" Luis asked.

"Because I didn't want to cut him in on the money from racing" Trevor said.

"Oh" Luis said.

"Yeah man he had his guys come and shoot up my place, took out some of my guys" Trevor said.

Trevor Moreno's racing crew is 2nd to the Shadow Racers in racing throughout Freemont City. The Street Warriors are a very violent racing crew that drives muscle cars. Their activities include illegal street racing, grand theft auto, contract killing, and gambling. Trevor founded the crew in 2001 with his friend Isaac Francis. Trevor became president of the crew in 2007 after Isaac was killed when his mustang was hit by a train. Many crews as well as some mafia families used them to do their work.

"Hey I'll let you know anything about the Quintana's" Trevor said.

"Ok loco see you" Luis said driving off.

Luis called Willie to inform him of the information.

"Hey Willie listen, I met with the leader of the Street Warriors. And he said he plans on making a move against the Quintanas" Luis said.

"Ok good" Willie said.

"See you in a while" Luis said hanging up.

Luis arrived at the garage to inform the rest of the the crew.


	17. Return of Frank

April 2 2009

9 pm. St. Francis hospital

Dalton Freemont City, CA

Frank was finally discharged from the hospital. Frank left and shagged down a cab and got in.

"Hello sir where would you like to go?" The cab driver asked.

"Rental agency on Starr avenue" Frank said.

The cab driver was a young Caucasian man probably in his mid 20s with an Irish accent and black messy hair.

"Ok hang on" the driver said.

"So..how long you been a cab driver?" Frank asked.

"About 5 years...2 In Freemont city and 3 in Ireland" the driver said.

"I'm Irish on my father's side, where from Ireland?" Frank asked.

"Dublin" the man said.

"My dad's parents were from Drogheda" Frank said.

"What's your mom's side?" the driver said.

"Norwegian and English" Frank said.

"Love Norse culture" the driver said.

"You like cars?" Frank asked.

"You kidding?..I fuckin love em" the driver said.

"Really, what kind of car do you have?" Frank asked.

"07 Chevy Cobalt ss, red with gold tinted windows and red rims and a 4 leaf clover on the hood" the driver said.

"Cool, I had a Supra but it got totaled in a race" Frank said.

"Sorry to hear that lad" the driver said.

They arrived at the rental agency and Frank paid him $15.

"Here you go man, keep the change" Frank said.

"Thanks and by the way what's your name?" the driver asked.

"Frank, Frank Ames" Frank introduced.

"I'm Sean McAdams" Sean introduced.

"Cool meeting you, let me get your number so I can call you if you wanna race" Frank said.

Sean handed him a card with his name and number.

"I'll call you if anything, see you later" Sean said driving off.

Frank walked in the rental agency building.

"Hello how may I help you?" A woman asked, she looked to be in her mid 20s and had a white polo shirt on and a black pants with her hair tied in a bun.

"Yeah, I need a rental car because I'm going out of the city" Frank clarified.

"Ok where to?" The woman asked.

"Belmont Estates" Frank said.

"Ok we have only 4 cars available today" The Woman said.

"I'll take the most affordable one" Frank said.

"We have a 2008 Hyundai Elantra for $600" The woman said.

"Ok I'll take that" Frank said.

Frank filled out insurance paperwork and was given the keys. Frank stepped out to the lot and got in a red Hyundai Elantra and drove off. Frank dialed Willie's number.

"Hello?" Willie answered.

"Hey Willie it's me Frank this is my new number" Frank said.

"Cool" Willie said.

"I'm coming to the garage, so be ready" Frank said.

"Ok man" Willie said.

Frank hung up the phone and drove to his penthouse in Baranec. He arrived and parked the car in the underground parking lot and took the elevator up. Frank exited the elevator and went to his room. He unlocked a safe and pulled out at least $4,000.

"Been saving for a rainy day" Frank joked.

Frank was basically a millionaire saving money in his bank account and his safety deposit boxes. Frank exited the house and drove off. Just as he was about to drive off he noticed a Hispanic male, light skinned wearing a red shirt and black shorts walking to his car, a red Audi a4. Frank knew by his looks and car choice he was a Quintana soldier. Frank drove up to him slowly.

"Hey buddy what are doing here?" Frank asked with suspicion.

"Tu mama (your mother)" the guy said.

"Cocksucker!" Frank yelled exiting the car and walking towards the guy.

"Perra (bitch)" the guy said.

"Your mom" Frank said punching the guy in the face knocking him on the ground.

"You guys fucking put me in a hospital" Frank said punching him in the face.

"Total my car" Frank said punching him again.

"Shoot up my friends house" Frank said hiring him again.

The guy was a bloody mess on the ground. Frank lifted him up and slammed him on the hood of the Audi.

"Listen here buddy, tell your friends Frank Ames is back" Frank said letting him go.

Frank walked back to his car and drove off. Frank stopped at an apartment building in Hartgrove Village. Frank knocked on the door and a short African American male answered.

"Hey Frank what up?" the man said.

"Hey Eddie you got that piece I wanted?" Frank asked.

Eddie Kramer is a street racer who also does drug dealing, gambling, and arms dealing as well. Eddie went back into the apartment and came back out moments later with a 9mm pistol.

"Here it go" Eddie said in a raspy voice. Eddie was about 5'5 average build and short hair and in his mid 20s. Eddie was DeShawn's mentor during his time in the gang.

"Thanks man" Frank said handing him $200.

"No problem" Eddie said.

Frank left and got in his car and continued. Frank came to corner and saw 2 Quintana goons beating up an old man.

"Pay up homes" the first guy said.

"I don't have anymore to give" the old man pleaded.

"Well looks like it's nap time you old geezer" the 2nd guy said cocking back a pistol.

"Don't kill me" BAM! BAM! BAM!. Frank shot the goon in head and twice in the back. The Quintana goon fell to the ground. The other guy attempted to pick up the gun but Frank shot him in the leg and kicked the gun away.

"No me matar" (don't kill me) the goon pleaded.

Frank helped up the old man and gave him $10.

"Chingate (fuck yourself) the guy reaching for his 45. Caliber.

"Ah ah ah" Frank said shooting him in the other leg.

"Listen bud, you're gunna tell me where Quintana is" Frank demanded.

"No hablo ingles (I don't speak English) the guy said.

"Donde estas Armando Quintana?" Frank demanded again in perfect Spanish.

"Hablo espanol gringo? (Speak English white boy)" the guy asked. Frank spoke fluent Spanish even though he was white. He learned from high school and from the family's babysitter when Frank was little.

" Si (yes) now come on you spoke English a minute ago" Frank interrogated.

"Ok um...ok so Mr. Quintana's so was killed..so his burial will be at the St. Francis cemetery in Pleasantview in the Belmont Estates" the guy explained nervously.

"Ok good are you done?" Frank asked.

"Yes...yes" the guy said.

"Ok good, now run back to your boss and tell them..Frank Ames is back in town" Frank said.

Frank picked up the dropped gun and got in his car drove off. Frank reached the Estates driving through Kent.

"I have some connections here, they'll help me out" Frank said.


	18. Save Akiko!

Mickey was on the phone with Dominic who left to go to college.

"How's college life bro?" Mickey asked.

"Good, this one girl I was talkin to gave me her number" Dominic said.

"That's good, well I gotta go but nice talkin to you" Mickey said.

"Aright bye" Dominic said.

Willie walked outside and saw Frank get out of a red Hyundai Elantra.

"Hey Frank" Willie said.

"Hey guys" Frank said high fiving everybody.

So I heard you all been doing alot of things" Frank said.

"Yeah we took out most of the high ranking Quintanas" Willie said.

"That's great" Frank said.

Just then Willie's phone rang, it was Akiko.

"Hey baby" Willie greeted.

"You're a fag" said a male voice.

"Whose this?!,where's Akiko?!" Willie barked.

"Don't worry were treating her good" the guy said with a thick Slavic accent.

"You motherfucker" Willie said.

"If you want to see Akiko again come to the Shipyard in Sultan" the male hung up.

"Fuck!" Willie cursed slamming his phone.

"What happened" Frank said.

"The Quintanas got Akiko" Willie said.

"Those Cocksuckers" Mickey said.

"Listen guys were gonna get her back, strap up and be ready because were going in hard, I want every Quintana killed on sight" Willie said coldly.

"Ok" Everyone else said.

Mickey went came from the lot behind the garage with a red Chevy Suburban.

"Hop in" Mickey said.

Willie rode shotgun while Frank, Juan, Mickey, Joe, Luis, and DeShawn piled in the back. Mickey drove off driving normal to avoid attention.

"Don't worry kid, she'll be fine" Mickey comforted.

Frank's phone rang, it was Martinov.

"Hello" Frank answered.

"Hey Frank some of my men are going to meet you there" Martinov explained.

"Ok good" Frank answered.

"We're almost there" Mickey said.

They pulled into the warehouse area. There Martinov's men arrived in a black Land Rover. Several men in suits came out including Martinov's 2nd in command, he was wearing his usual black suite with a red tie and sunglasses.

"Hey where's Elbert?" Willie asked.

"Racing in in the Estates" Juan said.

The crew armed themselves and entered the area. It's was suspiciously quiet and uneasy.

"I don't like this, its too damn quiet" DeShawn said.

"Stay alert" Willie said.

"Motherfuckers!" Yelled a voice as shots were fired. One of Martinov's guys went down.

"Take cover!" Willie shouted returning fire with his Uzi.

Mickey shot at a Quintana goon in the face killing him. Joe killed 3 more guys.

 _Inside the Quintana warehouse..._

Señor Quintana paced around the area with his nephew Martin nearby.

"Uncle there here" Martin said.

"I know, we have to hold them off" Quintana said.

"What are we gonna do with the girl?" Quintana asked.

"After her friends are dead we'll put her in one of our brothels in Mexico" Martin said.

One of Quintana's men came in.

"The car is ready señor" the man said.

"Good" Quintana said.

A red Maybach 57 rolled in. A Quintana goon came out to report.

"Señor their crew have pushed through" the man said

"Ok fine but we'll be gone by then" Quintana said.

 _Back outside_...

Willie closed in on the warehouse entrance. The rest of the crew were shooting at the Quintana soldiers.

"Got you now" Willie said coldly.

Willie got in the Suburban revved the engine.

"Cover me guys I'm charging in" Willie said.

"Are you crazy?!, you'll kill yourself" Joe exclaimed.

"Don't worry the SUV is bulletproof" Frank assured.

Mickey, Joe, Luis, and DeShawn took position behind the SUV while Frank and Juan would follow on foot using the SUV as cover.

Mickey rammed full speed ahead blasting through the door knocking over equipment and hardware on Quintana goons. Frank, Juan, and Martinov's second in command followed shooting oncoming guys. Willie drove through the office area smashing through the wall catching Martin and Quintana off guard. Willie pulled out his 9mm pistol and exited.

"Where is she you sons of bitches?!" Willie growled.

"So your the kid whoes been fucking up my operations?" Quintana said, he had a dark blue tailored suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie.

"Don't worry about Akiko, she'll be sent off to Mexico" Martin said.

"Where is she?" Willie said.

"Marco bring her out" Martin called.

A guy wearing a blue shirt and black pants came out from the Maybach with a gun to Akiko's head.

"You bastards" Willie said.

Akiko was tied with her hands behind her back. She was wearing a red blouse that bad been torn up with blue jeans and black knee high boots. Martin took the gag off her face.

"Willie be careful" Akiko said.

"So you have a choice, you can shoot me or my uncle and lose Akiko or save Akiko and we escape?" Martin taunted.

Willie cocked his gun. Frank and Juan came in and Martinov's contact came in as well.

"So what'll it be, the girl or the bad guys, the girl or the bad guys?" Martin repeated.

Martin was standing in the rear passenger side of the Maybach.

Martin threw himself in the Maybach and it speeded off leaving Martin, Akiko and Marco. Taking advantage of the moment Frank tackled Señor Quintana to the ground as Willie shot Marco in the head. Willie ran to Akiko and untied her hands. Willie looked as it was his first time killing someone. Willie hugged Akiko who was shaking slightly.

"Thank you Willie" Akiko said.

"You son of a bitch" Frank said punching Quintana in the face.

"You're gonna tell us where you're nephew is and we won't kill you" Willie said.

"There's a undercover in you're crew" Quintana laughed.

"Who Stephanie?, we know that" Frank said.

"Haha, no another one" Quintana said.

"Who?" Frank said.

"You're friend Elbert" Quintana laughed.

"What" Frank said in disbelief.

"Yeah he has been feeding us information about you guys all along" Quintana laughed.

"That fucking weasel" Juan said.

Just then Stephanie came in. She had her long blond hair hanging down and was wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank top and black pants with black high heel boots.

"Hey Steph" Frank said.

"Guys I'm sorry to say this but I need Quintana alive" she said.

"Shit...ok fine, how'd you we were here" Frank asked.

"Heard on the dispatch that shots were fired so I figured it was you guys" Stephanie said.

"He's all yours" Willie said knocking him over with a harsh shove.

The crew left the area as cops came and arrested Quintana and his surviving men.

Later that night Willie was stretched out on the bed with Akiko resting on him.

"How did you get kidnapped?" Willie asked.

"I was walking to the store when 2 guys grabbed me, one hit me in the head and I was out. Next thing I remember I was tied up in the warehouse" Akiko said.

"You didn't fight them off?" Willie asked.

"I did I kicked the other one down but the guy behind me hit me in the head with something and I went down" she stated.

Frank sat down at the area and talked to the other crew members.

"So listen we have a rat in our crew and as you can see he's probably feeding information to Martin" Frank stated.

"Sadly I know, Elbert and I go way back" Juan said.

"I know Akiko got kidnapped because of him, god forbid it could of been Jacky or Jr.

"I guess you're right Frank" Juan sighed.

"So here's the plan, tomorrow I'm gonna have DeShawn get rid of him" Frank said.

"Ok man" Juan said.

"With that this meeting is over, goodnight everyone" Frank said.

 _Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't been on I've been busy with school. Next chapter is coming soon till then peace yall :)_


	19. Snake caught!

The next day DeShawn was working on his car when Frank walked up.

"Hey boss man" DeShawn said.

"Hey kid I need you to do a favor" Frank said.

"Yeah what kind DeShawn said, he was dressed in a white tank top with oil stains and blue faded jeans with brown boots.

"Elbert was feeding the Quintanas information about us, that's how Akiko got kidnapped" Frank explained

"Yeah I know, Willie told me" DeShawn said.

"So I need you to take him out, he's at the park right now but take him to the woods in Glendale" Frank said.

"What if he tries anything?" DeShawn said.

"Willie and Juan will go with just in case" Frank said.

Juan pulled up with Willie in the passenger seat.

"Get in man" Juan said.

DeShawn got in the backseat and Juan took off.

"Where's Elbert?" DeShawn asked.

"Kent Park with some guys playing some illegal card game" Willie said.

"That fucking weasel, kidnap my girlfriend then almost have us killed" Willie said.

"I never thought he'd do this" Juan said.

They arrived at the park looked.

"There's that cocksucker" Willie said.

Elbert was wearing a white shirt with black jean shorts and white high top Jordans.

Willie and DeShawn exited the car and walked over to Elbert who was playing a card game with 2 other Hispanic guys.

"Hey Elbert" Willie greeted.

"Hey guys" Elbert said.

"Listen man Juan needs your help with checking out a cabin in the Glendale woods" Willie said.

"Um..ok" Elbert said.

"Aright let's go" Willie said.

They got in and Juan drove off to the woods.

"Hey Juan you buying a cabin?" Elbert asked.

"I'm checking it out and I want your opinion since your good with houses" Juan said.

"So..Willie how've you been?" Elbert asked.

"Fine, just fine" Willie said in a slightly cold tone.

They reached the Glendale Woods, it was a nice forested area that was good for camping.

"Just a little farther" Juan said.

They got to the area, there was a brown wooden cabin.

"Come on lets go inside" Juan said.

The 4 went inside, it had a bed, a stove, and a dinner table for 4.

"Not bad bro" Elbert said.

Elbert sat down on the chair.

"I'll be back imma go lock the car" Juan said going outside.

Elbert looked at DeShawn and Willie who looked serious.

"What's up guys?" Elbert said.

"You know what's up you backstabbing piece of shit" Willie said.

"Look man I..Im sorry" Elbert said.

"Why'd you do it, and don't lie" Willie said.

"Francisco offered to pay me $3 million if I would report information about you guys to him" Elbert explained.

Juan walked back into the cabin.

"Did you tell Quintana to about Frank the night he was almost killed?" Willie asked.

"No..no Frank was ambushed during a race, it was Osvaldo's call" Elbert said.

"And Juan's family almost getting killed?" Willie asked again.

Elbert stood silent.

"Well answer the god damn question" Juan said.

"Um...yeah" Elbert said.

"What?!" Juan said.

"What fuck asshole!" Willie said shoving Elbert to the ground and grabbing him by the neck.

"pl..ple..please don't hurt me" Elbert said.

Just then DeShawn's phone rang, it was Frank.

"Yeah man?" DeShawn said.

"Hey DeShawn listen, Martinov called me and said to kill Elbert" Frank said.

"Really?" DeShawn asked.

"Yeah but wait until Martinov's buddy gets there" Frank said.

"Ok" DeShawn said hanging up.

"Hey Will, that was Frank and he said Martinov's guy is coming" DeShawn said.

"Well you can explain to our employer why you did what you did" Willie said.

"Come on man don't kill me" Elbert begged.

"Martinov wants you gone" Juan said.

"Guys looks like he's here" Willie said seeing Martinov's second in command exit a black Range Rover. He had on a an all black suit with a red tie and a white dress shirt and sunglasses. He walked in the cabin.

"Hello Gentlemen" the man greeted.

"Hey..man, I've been wanting to ask you what's your name?" Willie asked.

"I am Alexander Andreiyevich Kamarov, but call me Sacha" He said.

"Nice" Willie said.

"So do you have any last words?" Sacha said.

"Don't kill me please!" Elbert begged.

Sacha pulled out a 9mm. Pistol and shot Elbert twice in the chest and and head.

Elbert fell to the ground. Sacha shot him 2 more times to make sure he was dead.

Willie looked at Elbert's corpse as well as the others.

"You guys head home, I'll dump the body" Sacha said.

The rest of the guys headed back to the garage in Kent.

The ride home was long.

"Yeah Frank, its done" Willie said to Frank on the the phone.

"Ok, I'll tell Martinov" Frank said.

"Ok see ya later" Willie said.

They got back to the garage complex where they met up with Frank and the other guys.

Frank called for a meeting later that night.

"Ok guys listen, The Quintanas and Martinov's guys are fighting in Freemont City. The Quintana are crippled due the death of most of it's members. Word is Martin Quintana is holed up in a warehouse in Little Mexico. Tomorrow we're gonna head back to the city and finish this" Frank said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Mickey said.

"Lets do it!" Luis said.

"Got it!" Willie said.

Everyone went to bed early to prepare for tomorrow.


	20. Final Showdown

_Quintana Warehouse, Little Mexico, Freemont City, CA April 4 2009_

Martin Quintana sat in a office desk with a 9mm pistol on the desk. Martin was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue flannel shirt and black dress pants and shoes.

"Look we need to get out of town" Martin said to his girlfriend on the phone.

"Ok I'll see you at the warehouse" she said.

"Ok bye" Martin said.

One of Martin's goons approached him.

"Señor are you going to bail out you're uncle?" he asked.

"Fuck him, with the amount of charges he has he's going away for life". "Anyways I'm going to.."-BOOM!, The warehouse doors blew up as a Russian gangsters dressed in black suits came in firing killing some of Quintana's guys.

"There he is!" Willie yelled to Martinov.

"Yeah go get him" Martinov said.

Willie ran towards Martin who was running to his car a red and gold 2009 Dodge Challenger.

"Come here you little bitch!" Willie called.

Martin drove through the other warehouse doors out to the parking lot.

Willie called Akiko through a walkie talkie.

"Hey keek Martins coming your way" Willie said.

"Ok gotcha" Akiko said, she was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and knee high boots with her hair down.

Akiko and Luis help lay down a spike belt which punctured Martin's tires.

Martin was driving with his left and right front tires popped.

Willie and Frank who were in Willie's Alfa Romeo caught up to Martin.

"Hey man keep it steady" Willie said I'm take a shot, Willie pulled out a suppressed 9mm pistol and fired on hitting Martin's rear windshield. Just then Joe came from an intersection in his green Alfa Romeo Brera and tried to block Martin, but heq t boned Joe causing the Brera to flip over. The car was totaled but miraculously Joe was unharmed.

"Dammit" Willie said.

They continued chasing Martin until they got to the airport in Regal Park.

Frank and Willie neared the terminal when Mickey called.

"Yo kid where are you?" Mickey asked.

"Chasing Martin through the runway" Willie said.

"Keep chasing him him I'm right by there" Mickey said.

Mickey gunned the engine on his Dodge Durango.

"Keep her steady, DeShawn be ready" Mickey said.

"Ok" DeShawn said readying his sniper rifle from an abandoned communication tower.

Mickey rammed the Challenger at full speed sending it rolling and shattering all the windows.

Mickey wasn't hurt but his leg was bruised a bit.

"Fuck" Mickey said limping out his wrecked SUV, luckily he had a high tolerance for pain.

"Fucking epic!" Willie exclaimed.

"No way did we do that" Frank said.

"Fuck yeah we did" Mickey said.

Willie with his gun walked over to the wrecked Challenger to inspect it. Willie walked back to the others when he heard a noise and turned around.

"What the Fuc-..." Willie said as Martin grabbed him from behind.

"Got you" Martin said.

"Get off me" Willie said.

"I don't think so" Martin said pointing a gun at Willie's head holding him as a human shield.

"You drop em now" Martin ordered to Mickey and Frank.

Frank and Mickey dropped their guns in compliance.

"So..how's it feel?, no friends to help you, nobody to watch your back" Mickey said.

"Shut up, once I kill you I'm killing that Russian fuck" Martin said.

"Marty you're done, in a few weeks people aren't gonna remember the Quintana's" Frank taunted.

"Shut up shut up" Martin said.

"Let him go" Frank said walking towards Martin.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!, COME CLOSER HE'S DEAD!" Martin screamed tightening his grip on Willie's neck.

"Let me go and I'll let you live" Willie said.

"Ha, no my guys are coming once their here im wiping your whole crew out, including that skank girlfriend of yours" Martin said.

Willie felt his blood boiling, this guy really disrespected his girlfriend and kidnapped her. Martin was a strong 6'2 about 230 lb guy Willie had no chance in a fight with him.

"I'm Martin Quintana, nobody fucks with me, I can't be touched.

"Ok I had enough take the shot" Mickey whispered to on the walkie talkie to DeShawn.

"Put that down!, I'm invincible, I'm greatness, I'm untouchable. You wanna kill me you gotta bring an army, I'm ! DeShawn fired a shot from his sniper rifle. Martin and Willie fell to the ground. Willie got up slightly shaken, of almost 19 years of existence he had experienced this much drama and traumatic moments. Willie looked at Martin who laid lifeless on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Willie got up as Stephanie arrived along with police.

"Fuck it's the fuzz" Mickey said.

"Relax, be cool" Frank said.

Stephanie got out of her black Cobalt and walked over to the others.

"Nice job Frank, too bad he isn't alive though" Stephanie said.

"What" Mickey said. Willy and Mickey looked confused.

"Guys Stephanie wanted us to help take down the Quintana Organization" Frank said.

"Wow" Willie said.

"Wait what about Martinov" Mickey asked.

"He's actually a Russian intelligence agent who helped by having us take out some the targets and steal all those assets to use those as evidence for the trial".

"That explained the bulletproof cars but what about the casino and mansion?" Willie asked.

"He owns those, he's a very rich man" Stephanie said.

Martinov arrived along with the rest of the crew and Sacha.

Willie stood there shocked. Martinov walked over with a smile.

"Still can't believe it huh friend?" Martinov asked.

"No I can't" Willie said.

The crew left later on after being questioned and headed back to their homes for needed rest.

 _Author's Notes: Plot twist Martinov was actually a spy, last chapter is coming soon till then peace and happy thanksgiving! :)_


	21. The End

April 5 2009

Frank's Penthouse

Hey guys it's me Willie, today me and my guys are celebrating my birthday. I'm 19 and I have all my friends with me. Cash and the others from palmont came. Nikki is pregnant and is due in a month, Colin and his girlfriend Anna had their son Nick last week, Samson opened an auto shop, Yumi and Sal are dating (didn't see that coming seeing Sal was geeky and nervous around girls), and Neville well nothings changed with him. Mickey started dating some girl named Theresa Guliani and Frank and Stephanie are dating. Me and Akiko are going to make a year in a few weeks and my love for her gets deeper everyday. But anyways enough about romance, me and the crew changed our crew name to The Road Riders.

June 23 2009

It turns out Armando Quintana was sentenced to 4 consecutive life sentences for extortion, fraud, murder, robbery, terroristic activities, and illegal drug distribution and manufacturing. Anyways Cash and Nikki had a baby boy born named Monte Carlo Johnson as Cash was a fan of the car, he was last month on May 7 the birthday as my mom may she rest in peace. Juan and Jacky made Frank Juan jr's godfather. Juan and run an auto shop called Juan and Frank's Juan stop. Frank's new car is a 2009 Aston Martin DB9 and Joe has a 2009 Maseratti Gran Turismo. I am currently tuning a 1968 Shelby gt. I still have my Alfa Romeo Competizione and Civic SI. Anyways till l next time guys bye.

 _Author's Notes: This is like an epilogue as it shows what happens after the story, anyways I don't own the Characters from Carbon just the characters from my story so EA don't sue. Anyways I'm working on another fanfic for either Zelda or fallout so till next time guys peace and have a nice thanksgiving :)_


End file.
